Sweet Disposition
by Fellinlovetoday
Summary: After defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin still can't make his move on Starfire. While she drops subtle hints, Raven and Beast Boy begin finding their way towards each other. But at a party for all the Titans, things may take a pleasing turn for all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Teen Titans. Unfortunately.

**Summary:** After returning from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin still can't seem to make his move on Starfire. While she coaxes him and drops subtle hints, Raven and Beast Boy slowly begin finding their way towards each other. But at a celebratory party for all the Titans, things may take a pleasing turn for both emerging couples.

**Note: **This takes place immediately after the defeat of Brotherhood of Evil, let's pretend allll the Titans didn't stop by the tower afterwards. And for the sake of the story, the characters have been aged: Cyborg: 21, Robin: 20, Starfire: 19, Raven: 18, Beast Boy: 18, any other Titan that will appear in the story (cuz I can't stay away from 'em!) will be 17 or over.

Chapter 1

The Teen Titans burst through their front door; Beast Boy collapsed on the floor, groaning silently.

"Dude..I have never been sooo tired." He curled up into a ball and rubbed his shoulders. "And sore. So so sore!"

Robin raised an eyebrow and stepped over the changeling, Cyborg and Raven soon followed suit.

"Man I just need some food in this belly." Cyborg yawned. "After a quick recharge."

The Titans had just arrived home from the grand defeat of the Brotherhood of Evil; they'd spent restless nights and days trying to put a stop to Brother Blood and his evil schemes and finally, with the help of the Titans Network, they'd managed to be victorious and put away more than half the criminals they shared a history with. They were home at last.

"Tofu.." Beast Boy moaned dramatically, extending a hand towards the fridge while rolling around on the floor. "Need..Tofu.."

Raven raised an eyebrow and turned, "You really expect a bland meat substitute to re-energize you?"

Beast Boy mimicked what she said and rolled onto his stomach, closing his eyes and letting his head flop to the floor. "Maybe a nap first.."

"Well I can't say I don't agree Beast Boy." Robin mumbled, kicking off his boots and laying on the couch. He closed his eyes and began drifting off.

However, he sat up quickly and scanned the room. He rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Hey where's Starfire?" he asked.

There was no response. Beast Boy was fast asleep on the floor, Raven had disappeared to her room and Cyborg had half a cheeseburger dangling out of his mouth. Robin got up begrudgingly, pulling his boots on once more. He stepped over Beast Boy, closing the door gently behind him.

He walked back to the T-ship to check for Starfire, when he didn't find her, he began to get worried. She'd been on the ship, she'd been right behind him when they were walking back inside the tower.

"Starfire?" He called out. Only his echo responded.

He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. "Where could she have gone.." he mumbled, looking around.

Then he saw it. Though his vision may have been compromised due to lack of sleep, he knew the purple specks hanging high above him looked familiar.

TTTTT

Starfire pulled her knees below her chin, resting her head on them and watching the horizon. Although her Tamaranian strength allowed her to function properly on little sleep, the many battles and trips over the past few weeks had exhausted her completely, but she still wanted to come watch the sky before the sun would set. Then she would sleep.

"Starfire?"

She turned around, surprised at the welcome intrusion. She smiled, "Robin! Oh hello. I imagined you were undergoing your sleep cycle like our tired friends."

Robin walked over and sat next to Starfire, he let his legs dangle over the edge of the roof. "Well I was, but when I didn't see you come in, I got a little worried."

"Oh you did? I am sorry Robin, I simply wanted to enjoy the sun before undergoing the sleep cycle as well." She looked down shyly, fidgeting with a small pebble.

"Yeah I know what you mean Star." Robin spoke softly before turning to give her a drowsy smile, "With all this Brotherhood of Evil crap, we've barely had any time to enjoy the sunset."

Starfire brushed a hair behind her ear, "We have not had much time together either." she said timidly.

Robin stared straight ahead, and looked down at the sea. After a moment, he nudged Starfire playfully.

"Well," he smiled, shooting Starfire the boyish grin she adored, "We have some time together now."

Starfire blushed, hoping the dimming sunlight would hide her slightly pink features. "Truly?"

Robin nodded reassuringly, "Truly."

Before her tanned orange skin became scarlet, Starfire changed the subject, hoping to quell her feelings for a while.

"Tell me Robin, are you happy we were victorious?" she said, looking out to sea, once more dropping her legs and swinging them over the edge.

Robin leaned back, resting his weight on his elbows. "Yeah of course I am Star. It's a huge weight off my shoulders."

"Then it is an occasion for celebration, is it not?" she teased, knowing very well how Robin reacted to 'celebrations'.

To her surprise, he chuckled, "You know what, maybe. We've all been through a lot, we deserve some down time."

Starfire giggled, "Why Robin? Are you suggesting we have 'the fun'?"

"Hey I can have fun!" he joked defensively.

"Oh I am sure." Starfire leaned backwards, enjoying their banter.

"I can!"

"Mmm-hmm."

Robin raised an eyebrow, "What you don't believe I can have fun?"

Starfire met his eyes, smiling, she said, "Well you do not seem to be fond of it."

"I'm very fond of it!" He laughed. Although, she did have a point. He _was _always serious. "Ya know what Star? We can..er..throw a party."

Starfire 'eeped', "Has Robin of all the personnel on this Earth suggested a party?"

"Heh. Yeah, guess so."

Starfire teased him a bit more, delicately placing her finger to her lips. "There must be something wrong! Perhaps the heat of battle has affected your human brain!"

Robin stuck his tongue out childishly, following Starfire's pointer finger to her lips, his gaze lingered there for minute before he averted his eyes.

Starfire took no notice of this but continued playing along; she brought her hand up and gently felt Robin's forehead.

"Might it be a fever that I feel?"

"Star.." Robin began, holding back a laugh at her uninhibited playfulness, careful not to focus on her warm, soft hands on him.

"Oh no Robin! It could be the pox of chicken!" she said in mock worry, laughing at last.

"Ha ha. Very funny. So do you wanna throw a party for the other Titans or not?" he smirked.

Starfire threw her arms around Robin and nuzzled her head into his neck, "It sounds absolutely glorious Robin!"

Robin swallowed hard, tempted to pull her in closer. Instead, he settled for wrapping his arm around her waist and squeezing gently. Starfire shot up quickly and grabbed her sides.

"Eeep!"

Robin grinned. "You're ticklish."

She blushed profusely and shook her head, "No that is untrue!"

"Oh?"

"I..I..am not.."

"Alright, I'll let ya slide this time. But I will get you off guard one day." Robin said, smiling.

They grew quiet once more, watching the sun set and the night rise. The sound of the crashing waves below were the only ones heard for a few minutes.

Starfire glimpsed at Robin, studying his face as he watched the night sky, a tired, but content smile etched on his face.

"I am..glad to see you smile Robin.." she said quietly.

He sat up and turned to her,"You are?"

Starfire nodded, folding her hands in her lap, "Mhm. It is nice to see your face free of tension."

Robin scooted closer to her, barely an inch so she would not notice. "It's just nice to see your face Star."

Starfire's heart sped up, "What..what do you mean Robin?"

He watched her intently, "It's just..during this whole ordeal, I've had to deal with barely knowing how you are most of the time. It's not like when we battle Control Freak and I can be there in a second if you need me, this was different. I worried about you like crazy Star."

Starfire looked at Robin, "You..have?"

He nodded, staring once more at the sky. "Especially when I lost contact with you before I got captured. I was scared you'd..gotten hurt." He confessed.

"Robin.." Starfire whispered quietly. She looked down at his hand, centimeters from hers. She hesitantly placed hers on top of his gloved one. "I was very scared for you as well. But we are both fine."

Her simple touch caused his spine to tingle, he looked up to see her giving him a reassuring, radiant smile. His insides felt warm suddenly and he felt his mouth twitch into a matching grin.

"I'm glad you're here Star. With me." He whispered, not realizing he'd leaned closer.

Starfire's eyes flickered to his nearby mouth. She felt her mind become cloudy as she inched closer as well.

"I am also glad you are with me Robin.."

He saw her eyelids droop a bit and he felt his doing the same thing. Robin gazed down at Starfire's lips, wondering how they'd feel meshed with his. Their shoulders brushed and his head tilted slightly.

"Star.." he whispered, almost closing the distance between them.

Starfire felt the strange 'butterfly' feeling overpower her stomach as Robin's breath tickled her chin and the body heat radiated off him.

But Robin snapped his head straight up, realizing what he had almost done. He moved away abruptly, pulling his hand away from under hers.

Starfire's heart slowed, she looked at him wondering what had just happened.

_What the hell am I doing?_ Robin thought, mentally scolding himself.

"Er..I'm sorry Star." He said awkwardly, his cheeks reddening with the passing seconds.

Starfire looked down, confused. "It is..fine."

He spoke quickly, "I..I guess it's just the lack of sleep or whatever. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Starfire's head shot up, "Robin you did not make me-"

"We should get some rest." He said, cutting her off and standing up. Robin refused to look Starfire in the eye. He was embarrassed, he'd almost made a complete fool of himself.

Or so he thought.

Starfire stood up silently, a jumble of confusion ruminating in her head at the recent events.

"Yes..yes perhaps you are right Robin." she said.

Robin noticed something off about her. "Hey..you alright?"

His concern softened her heart a bit, "Yes. I am fine Robin. It is the bedtime, is it not?"

He shuffled his feet, "Er..Yeah."

Starfire gave him a tight lipped smile and began walking away.

Robin grabbed her arm gently, pulling her back towards him. "I didn't mean to put you under any discomfort Star. I promise. Please don't be mad.."

Starfire's mouth dropped and her furrow wrinkled. He actually believed he'd offended her.

"Robin I..I most certainly am not mad! In fact-"

"You're not?"

"No, as I was saying I was actually-"

"Because I wouldn't want to endanger our friendship... Or complicate things."

Starfire's face fell once more. "Oh."

"Is that okay?"

Starfire nodded, hiding her true emotions.

"It is..splendid. We will be friends."

Robin smiled, relieved he'd once more avoided any change in his and Starfire's complex relationship.

But as always, when it came to his and Starfire's relationship, he was wrong.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey guys, well I realized I write Romance, Humor and Action/Adventure a lot better than drama lol_

_So this will be a melting pot of those genres, my best and first attempt at Action/Adventure actually._

_I've had this on my laptop for over a month and honestly I just couldn't wait any longer to post, I'm very excited over this one. I was listening to "Sweet Disposition" by Temper Trap and everything just clicked. Half the plot popped in mah head. Oh! I also do not own the song, even though this story is named after it because of reasons that will momentarily remain nameless, if you'd care to know why, I'll explain later on, cuz doing so now would spill the entire plot XD  
><em>

_And I promise I'll still be updating _**Hormones**_ when I get perverse inspiration and I'll be done with_** In Your Wedding Dress**_ shortly, final chapters are just about written.  
><em>

_Also, I have the first few chapters of THIS story edited and tweaked to my liking of this story, so hopefully I can update everyday or at least every few days for a while._

_Yes, this will be multi-chaptered and I'm sure longer than _**In Your Wedding Dress**_, I have the story planned out in my head. Now to transfer it to pesky paper..er..or shall I say computer? _

_Review please, I really wanna know your take on my writing, what's good or bad or how I can improve. I appreciate any criticism, comment or just telling me what you liked or didn't like. It helps. So thanks :D_

_Til next time!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I do not understand." Starfire sighed the next day, burying her face into one of the couch pillows. The boys had abandoned the tower a few hours before to camp out for the new version of Ultimate Pimp, cleverly titled: _Ultimate Pimp 7: Revenge of the Hookers._

Raven skimmed through an issue of _Cosmopolitan_, sitting indian style next to Starfire.

"It's Robin, Star. There's a lot not to understand." she mumbled, her eyes glued to a Teen Titans Fashions page, praising the 'bold' colors the heroes wore. She scoffed at the crude attempt of a Raven model, one with too large breasts, and threw the magazine to the floor.

"I knew there was a reason I never picked up those things."

Starfire frowned, glancing at the article. "My posterior is not that two-dimensional! Nor are my legs so..orange." She wrinkled her nose, sighed and threw her face into the pillow once more.

Raven rolled her eyes and attempted to pat Starfire's head. "Er..there, there? I don't know Star, what do you want me to say? That Robin's an idiot? Well talk about stating the obvious.."

"I do not agree that Robin is the 'idiot' Raven, he is simply..oh _X'hal_ who am I doing the kidding to? He is quite apathetic when it comes to us."

Raven snorted, "You got that right."

Starfire lifted her head and played with her hands. "I simply wish he would...erm.."

"Grow some balls and plant one on you?"

Starfire blushed, "Yes." she squeaked, "But preferably, he will be more romantic than 'planting one on me'. The growing of testicles will be nice though."

Raven began flipping through the fallen magazine once more, "I'm sure. God this crap is addicting."

Starfire gasped, "Oh! Robin did say we can throw a party."

Raven stopped mid page turn and raised an eyebrow, "Whoa, what?"

Starfire nodded repeatedly, "Mhm. Mhm. It is for the celebration of defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. He said all the Titans should be invited."

"And did Robin come up with this idea all by himself?"

Starfire smiled, grabbing the remote control from the coffee table, "I may have encouraged him with a small amount of teasing."

Raven smirked. She knew if Starfire showed any sign of flirtation, Robin was putty in her hands.

"You temptress."

Starfire giggled and turned the TV on, flipping through channels as Raven flipped through the magazine. After four straight minutes of flipping, they simultaneously threw both the magazine and the remote to the floor, sighing in complaint.

"Pointless."

"No appropriate programming."

Raven and Starfire slumped onto the couch, glaring at the now black television.

"Raven?"

"Hmm."

"There seems to be nothing to do..."

"Yep."

"Do you wish to venture to the mall of shopping? It is Friday night, I'm sure it is an acceptable activity to do."

Raven shook her head and studied her hands. "No, there's too many idiotic teeny boppers cavorting around with too deep side parts and strangely tight and skinny pants."

"Then perhaps a movie?"

"No, there's too many comedies with too little laughter and excessive breasts."

Starfire bit her lip, deep in thought, "Possibly...pizza?"

"There's still some left in the fridge."

"Would _you _care to suggest a recreational event then Raven? Meditation? Reading? We can follow the boys to their video game camping site and throw Beast Boy out a nearby window. I shall follow." Starfire teased.

Raven raised her eyebrow, "You know, I don't _always_ want to meditate. Or read. Or throw Beast Boy out windows."

Starfire threw Raven a furtive sideways glance, "Perhaps the bed is more like it?"

Raven's eyes bulged out distinctly, a very light blush crept onto her cheeks. She turned to look at Starfire, a murderous expression upon her face. However, Starfire was not intimidated in the least, in fact she giggled and brought her knees up on the couch to face Raven.

"Oh Raven, you cannot truly tell me you don't find Beast Boy appealing in the least!"

Raven opened and closed her mouth, staring at Starfire wide eyed, before she recovered and pulled her hood up to hide her features.

"No Starfire, I don't. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to go meditate."

"I thought you said you do no not always feel like medi-"

"Well I do now!" Raven yelled after standing from the couch and retreating towards the hallway.

Starfire frowned, she shot up from the couch and flew towards Raven, stopping in front of the hallway before she could enter.

"Raven please," Starfire said, carefully grabbing Raven's shoulder, "I did not mean to anger or embarrass you."

Raven crossed her arms across her chest and looked towards the wall.

"I wasn't embarrassed." she grumbled.

Starfire clasped her hands together behind her back and shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Well..if you would care to let me explain my comment..." She spoke timidly.

Raven's mouth twitched. She stayed silent, until she finally grumbled, "Fine."

Her eyes didn't leave the wall as Starfire began speaking, "I believe you have a certain attraction to our friend, and..and..perhaps you do not want to admit it. Because it may invite ridicule or rejection. Something you do not want."

Raven's tense body relaxed, she glanced at Starfire. "Go on."

Encouraged, Starfire smiled,"I understand your feelings and may I commend you for hiding them so well?"

Raven made a face, "If I hide them so well, how do you know? Not that there's anything TO know by the way."

"Oh Raven do not be so defensive. I know because I am talented at deciphering other people's feelings. And you humans are far less complex than Tamaranians when it comes to showing emotions." Starfire stated matter of factly.

Raven bit her lip and finally made eye contact with her. "So...you know?"

Starfire nodded, smiling.

"And?"

"And..you have the good taste?" She said playfully.

Raven placed her hands across her chest once more and threw her had back slightly,"Ugh. I can't believe I'm confirming this."

Starfire clapped giddily, "Confirming _what?_"

Raven shook her head, "I'm not saying it!"

"Not saying _whaat?"_

"No." She turned her head stubbornly and began walking towards the couch once more.

Starfire floated next to her, a smile playing on her lips. "Would you like me to tell you what I sense from Beast Boy towards you?"

There was a snag in Raven's step. She stood still.

"Oh I don't know, hatred and a splash of mockery?" she said, sarcasm dripping from her words. Starfire lowered herself to the ground, shaking her head. She heard Raven's pounding heart and wrote off her facade of disinterest.

"He finds you very appealing Raven." she smiled contently, hands behind her back.

Raven dropped her hands to her sides. "He..what?"

"In Earthly terms, he contains the 'hots' for you yes?"

"No. I..throw him out windows and constantly put him down."

Starfire sat down on the couch and looked up at Raven, she felt smug, "Mm-mm. You are a challenge to him. And that is very sexually appealing."

Raven gaped at Starfire. "Beast Boy does not find me 'sexually appealing'!"

Starfire giggled, Raven's guard was slowly going down. "Oh yes he does. Perhaps you would like to engage in the girl talk about Beast Boy and Robin tonight? Considering we have the tower to ourselves?"

Raven knit her brows, she watched Starfire's hopeful expression carefully. "I'm gonna regret this. But fine. My curiosity has been roused."

Starfire squealed and hugged Raven tightly, "Oh Raven glorious! I will obtain the cold pizza, ice cream and mustard. Then we shall do the pigging out and the girl talk!"

TTTTT

"Dude, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, Little Beast Boy's freezing!" Beast Boy groaned as he wrapped a thin blanket tightly around his lower body.

Cyborg smirked, sipping a large mug of hot chocolate, "Little huh?"

Beast Boy frowned. "Hey! So not what I meant!"

Robin leaned against a wall, sticking his hands in his jacket's pockets and chuckled. "Guys can we refrain from the penis jokes for at least an hour?"

Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other wickedly, "Why Robie-poo? Hiding somethin'?"

Robin frowned, "Shut up."

Cyborg laughed, "You know BB, it was your idea to come and camp out for this damn game. Did you ever think it'd be freezing?"

Beast Boy shivered, "The weather lady said there was gonna be a high of 76!"

Robin snorted, "Yeah. In the afternoon. It's nearly midnight and it's in the fifties Beast Boy."

:Ugh! We can't go home! What am I supposed to do with _these?" _he groaned, lifting up a limp 'tent' and a pillow. "I can't return the tent guys! We never even go camping so it's useless!"

Cyborg shrugged, "Don't matter to me, I have a built in heater."

"Yeah, yeah." Beast Boy grumbled.

"Er..Beast Boy? As much as I wanna stay here and catch pneumonia, I think we could handle getting the game tomorrow morning."  
>Beast Boy whipped his head in Robin's direction and snorted, "Pshh. You just wanna get back to Starfire!"<p>

Robin sank back against the wall and nearly fell over, "No I don't!"

"Then why you wanna go back huh?" Beast Boy teased, closing in on Robin and poking his chest. "Huh? Huh? Why? Huh?"

Robin smacked his hand away, "Shut it!"

Beast Boy pursed his lips and made an exaggerated kissy face inches from Robin's, "Mwah! Mwah!"

Cyborg grinned at the scene before him and took Robin's place against the wall. He gulped his hot chocolate down and sighed contentedly.

"Guys.." Cyborg started.

"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!"

"Grow up!"

"Guys.."

"Mwah-"

"Guys!" Cyborg bellowed, finally getting their full attention. Beast Boy stopped mid air kiss and watched Cyborg curiously.

"What?" Robin asked, thankful for the intervention.

"Y'all all this teasing and gossiping is getting awfully close to a girly sleepover."

"Er..you might be right about that." Robin admitted sheepishly, rubbing the neck of his neck.

"Hmph. I just want my copy of _Ultimate Pimp 7." _Beast Boy whined, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Cyborg groaned, "BB have you noticed we're the only ones waiting in line for this damn game?"

Beast Boy looked around, the wind howling in his face as if to respond to Cyborg's question. They were the only ones still in front of the dark store display window.

"Well..maybe we're just early." Beast Boy shrugged.

Robin raised an eyebrow and pointed at the sign hanging on the brick wall behind them, "Maybe we'll end up getting arrested for loitering."

Beast Boy's shoulder's slumped, "Fine. Let's go home. Trust me, Raven would never let me hear the end of it if we get arrested for something that stupid."

Cyborg patted Beast Boy's back, "Relax man. We'll come first thing tomorrow morning."

Beast Boy looked up, his ears turned downwards, "Reeeally?"

"Yes. Now, uh..stop with the stupid puppy face. I'm a guy, it don't work on me."

Robin laughed, "It's kinda late, but I'm starving. Pizza?"

Beast Boy brightened immediately, "Ooh! Yes! Pizza!"

TTTTT

"This is a wonderful color on you Raven!" Starfire beamed as she finished painting Raven's toenails.

Raven glanced at her dark blue nails and wiggled her toes. She shrugged, "It's okay. I don't really embelish anything on my feet so..yeah."

Starfire giggled and screwed the cap back on the nail polish. She had to admit, when Raven had accepted to have a makeshift slumber party with her, she was not expecting to have as much fun as she currently was. They were seated on the floor in front of the couch; couch cushions were thrown all around the floor, a few under Starfire for comfort. There was an assortment of snacks placed delicately on the empty couch, ranging from mustard covered pretzels to freshly brewed tea to glazed donuts that Raven had surprisingly munched down hungrily. Starfire had insisted they 'wear the proper slumber material' and Raven had caved and slipped into black and white striped shorts that were barely shorter than her usual leotard, and a loose ribbed white tank. She didn't mind walking around like this considering there were no immature male minds in the house. Her violet hair had grown a bit longer so she'd tucked it in a messy ponytail, much to Starfire's delight. She'd insisted Raven never wear a uniform again.

"Oh Raven, you realize if you appeared in these articles of clothing before Beast Boy, he would be eating his heart no?" Starfire giggled innocently, tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear. She wore her hair loose; she also wore shorts, dark blue with neon green polka dots, and a white, loose v-neck t-shirt that was dangerously transparent.

Raven rolled her eyes and hid a smile, "It's eat his heart out Star. And no. If he saw me like this..ahh.. I don't know. He'll probably run away and hide in his room."

"Hide in his room to relieve his pent up sexual frustration correct?" Starfire teased.

Raven gawked at the seemingly innocent alien, "First. Ew. Second, who knew your mind was so perverse?"

Starfire hiccuped and reached for two donuts, "I am simply joking! Now, what shall we converse about next? Hmm.." Starfire jammed the two donuts simultaneously in her mouth; her cheeks were puffed out and she tapped her large cheek thoughtfully. Her eyes lit up and she gulped everything down quickly.

"Oh! I know! Raven..may I ask you something personal?"

Raven hesitated, "Uh..okay?"

Starfire beamed and lowered her voice, looking both ways before speaking, "Have you ever...shared a kiss with another male?"

Raven's mouth dropped slightly, "What?"

"Answer Raven! Quickly, I must know!"

Raven leaned back, resting her weight on her forearms. She sighed, "Nope. I'm 18 and I've never even gotten any cheek action, so to speak."

Starfire continued smiling, "It is alright Raven. We are superheroes, and it has been very hard experiencing the 'normal' teenage rituals when we are out fighting villains."

Raven drank her third cup of tea that hour, she half smiled. "I guess. But guys aren't exactly lining up to jump your bones when you're half demon."

Starfire smirked, "Raven you are a beautiful half demon. Now tell me, why would a boy want to..'jump your bones'? That sounds very painful."

A chuckle escaped Raven, "No Star. It's yet another not-so-clever expression for sex."

Starfire blushed. "Oh. Well, I assure you, there are plenty of male specimens that want to 'jump on your bones'."

Raven smirked, "Like?"

"Beast Boy is a prime example."

Raven regretted asking her question, "Er..right. Beast Boy."

Starfire rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin up onto her hands. "Tell me about your feelings for Beast Boy, Raven. You have cleverly avoided them for hours."

Raven looked down, tracing the rim of her teacup, "Star, I'm not good at this. Talking about my feelings. Showing my feelings. Pretty much anything having to do with feelings."

Starfire shrugged and looked at Raven blankly, "Just speak Raven. Trust me, it is easier than it seems."

Raven sighed and kept her eyes on the remnants of tea, "Well..I don't know. He's annoying."

Starfire nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"And he doesn't shut up with the jokes. Especially around me. I swear, my insults must be an aphrodisiac to the boy."

"Mmm-hmm."  
>"And he's green! Green. With pointy ears. And a..moderately..er.." Raven cleared her throat and spoke with her monotone voice, "Cute, protruding fang."<p>

Starfire squeaked.  
>Raven groaned, feeling the heat rise to her face, "He's always there. Hounding me. Refusing to leave me alone, even when..even when everyone else does."<p>

Starfire smiled slightly. She watched Raven's expression change; her hard eyes had softened and glazed over, watching the floor as her tight mouth had loosened and there was a threat of a smile lingering on her lips.

"i don't know. He's..He's Beast Boy. And I feel the need to protect him..and..to keep that..annoyingly goofy smile on his face."

Starfire giggled, "Oh Raven..go on. There is more. I can sense it."

Raven sighed, "I..may be..a little attracted to him. He's filled out nicely." Raven let out a breathy laugh and looked at Starfire. She felt her tense shoulders relax. "I can't believe I just let those things come out of my mouth."

Starfire stretched and sat up, "It feels better, does it not?"

Raven nodded reluctantly, "A bit."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at Starfire with wicked grin on her face, "So. Does this mean you're going to fess up on Boy Blunder?"

Starfire smiled, "There is not much to do the 'fessing up' on, considering I have told you a large amount of my feelings for Robin..."

"But..?"

Starfire sighed, "I admit I am..losing patience Raven."

Raven frowned, "I can see why. That boy's loved you since you first kissed him after almost destroying the city. Yet he's done nothing."

"Well..it was merely a transfer of language."

Raven shook her head, "Transfer of language or not, It's been almost five years and he still hasn't made a complete move."

Starfire rested her chin on her knees, "Yesterday, he was very close to kissing me, and he did not. He assumed it made me uncomfortable and stopped. Then he stated he simply wanted to be friends."

Raven snorted, "Right. And Slade's opening a cupcake bakery with Red X."

Starfire smiled, "I am not foolish, I can see the way Robin views me and I do not think it is as 'just friends' as he puts it. But he does not act upon his feelings, and it is frustrating."

"Don't give up on the guy yet, Star. Even if he's slow. Very slow."

Starifire frowned, "But Raven, how do I get him to admit his feelings? He does not think I reciprocate them in the least. "

Raven grabbed a donut and smirked, "Easy. Just sweat him out. Tease Boy Blunder. Show him a little affection, make him want you more than usual. Drop a few hints."

Starfire laughed, "Robin does not.._want _me so much."

"Right."

They both burst into light laughter and began flipping through magazines again, when the door burst open.

* * *

><p><em>Well there it is, just a light chapter. :D<em>

_Review please :)  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys. So sorry. I've been sitting on this dang chapter for days now, silly fanfiction, not letting me log in. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they help and encourage. I look forward to hearing more opinions always. _

Chapter 3

"Pizza, Pizza, Pizza!" Beast Boy sang aloud as he carried the two hot boxes towards the entrance of the tower. He brought the boxes closer to his nose and dotingly took a long sniff, running the tip of his nose down the edge of the pizza.

Robin turned around, "Beast Boy, if you get snot on that I'm jamming you in a small cramped space with the meat lovers special one."

Beast Boy pouted, "I'm just sniffing the tofu based one! God you guys don't even come near that one!"

Cyborg stuck the key in the lock and began jiggling it, "Yeah cuz it smells all funky man."

The door opened and Beast Boy began to protest once more, but his voice halted mid complaint. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy stood in the entrance, gawking shockingly at their female teammates. They were in what seemed like pajamas, very skimpy ones at that, and surrounded by food, magazines, and other items that seemed to point at only one thing.

Beast Boy found his voice, "Rae? Star? Are..are you guys having a slumber party?"

Raven snapped out of her surprised and embarrassed trance; she frowned and stood up, throwing a magazine behind her, "No! We are..we're.."

As she fumbled for words, Starfire came to her rescue and sauntered towards the boys, a confident glint in her eyes. She placed her hands upon her hips and looked at all three of them, stopping her gaze on Robin.

"Yes. We were having the slumber party. Does this pose a problem friends? I understand you were all doing the same activity. Inside a small, cramped tent if I may point out."

Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouths dropped; Beast Boy leaned in, still clutching the pizzas, and whispered in Cyborg's ear, "Dude. I think Star just called us gay!"

Robin licked his lips and tried forming words, but the way Starfire was leaning towards him had him paralyzed; Parts he never was lucky enough to see, like her legs, her neck and hints of her chest, were exposed. And he felt like his eyes had just been bestowed with the highest visual honor. Robin swallowed air. His mouth was absolutely dry. He blinked repeatedly, breathing in and out, racking his brain to spit out words. At least one, to redeem himself.

"Er..uh..yes!" Wrong word.

Starfire raised an eyebrow, Raven crossed her arms and smirked, and Cyborg slapped his forehead.

Beast Boy leaned into him, whispering once more, "Dude. Did Robin just confirm we're gay?"

"Yup."

Robin felt the room grow smaller and Starfire's chest get bigger. He shook his head and averted his eyes, rapidly walking towards the kitchen, "We should eat. Hungry. I'm hungry."

Cyborg smirked and took the pizzas off Beast Boy, as he chased after Robin, he muttered, "Not for food you ain't."

Starfire giggled and skipped after them, ravenous for more food.

Beast Boy was left standing by the door, his arms hanging by his sides as he gave Raven a not so subtle once over.

"What?" she snapped, meeting his lingering eyes and crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Beast Boy looked up in surprise, "Huh?"

"You were..er..never mind. Where's my cloak..." She mumbled, briskly turning around and throwing pillows around in a drastic search.

Beast Boy felt the room fade away; his friends, random furniture and cheesy yellow pizza scraps, all merging together, leaving only a slightly bent Raven leaning in front of him. He watched the way her shorts hugged her petite round bottom and delighted at the way her tank rode up slightly, revealing a sliver of creamy skin. Much to his dismay, she came across her blue cloak and quickly swung it around her shoulders, ruining Beast Boy's wonderfully indecent view.

His shoulders slumped, "Aww! Rae what'd you do that for? I was enjoying the show!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and levitated Cyborg's meat special pizza slice away from him. It was half eaten and chunks of sausage, pepperoni and an unknown gray substance dangled from the slick, sticky cheese.

"Beast Boy, this has a combination of meat and Cyborg's spittle. Please, continue talking so I have the pleasure of launching this against your face." She said impassively.

Beast Boy smirked and sauntered over to her, snatching a slice of his tofu pizza, "Geez Raven, I was just giving you a compliment. Sorta."

Starfire floated next to Robin as he leaned against the counter, sitting down on the smooth surface next to his resting elbow. He was surprised to turn and come eye to legs with her.

"Robin!" She smiled, dazzling him with a wonderful grin. "I did not have the chance to properly greet you. Do tell, how did _your_ slumber party turn out?"

Robin looked up, unsure if she was serious or simply teasing him. He smirked regardless, mainly because she was making his heart race a lot more than usual, "Heh. No Star, we didn't have a 'slumber party'. Guys don't really do that. We'll pick up the game tomorrow."

"I see." she said, taking a giant bite out of her pizza. In the process a small string of cheese stretched to impossible lengths and dangled out of her mouth, she noticed with a sheepish squeak.

Robin laughed and looked up at her; he put his pizza down and wiped his hands on a napkin. He turned and his hip brushed against her leg, he smiled to himself as he lifted his hand to take the piece of cheese away from her mouth and throw into the nearby trashcan.

"There. Better?" He smirked.

Starfire would usually look away, an embarrassed look on her face, but this time, she simply swallowed her pizza, and held on to Robin's shoulders, placing both hands on either side. Her lips curved up into a half smile, a saucy one at that. Robin's mouth dropped open as she used his shoulders for support and lifted herself off the counter and landed on the floor with a feathery light thump. She landed right in front of Robin, her back still pressed against counter top, her hands still on his shoulders, forcing them to remain only inches apart.

"I thank you Robin." She whispered, a husky undertone sending shivers down Robin's spine.

"Er..yes. Yes I you welcome." He mumbled as she walked away, a content grin on her face.

"Hey Rob?"

"Yes?" He asked, not bothering to turn around.

"Quit drooling on the counter dude." Beast Boy elbowed him playfully as he walked past.

Robin cleared his throat and sighed. He mumbled under his breath, "The things that woman does to me..."

TTTTT

"Alright, alright guys. It's nearly 2 am. We should be getting to bed." Robin said, yawning. After the boys brought home pizza, they'd all wound up staying awake. Cyborg and Beast Boy took over the comfortable nest in front of the TV, settling in the discarded, fluffy cushions, snacking on left over snacks and ogling at the sex articles in each magazine.

"In a minute Robin! I'm reading a really graphic how to pleasure my man article!" Beast Boy whined, concentrating intently.

Raven smirked and changed the channel, "Well I'm sure your man's very lucky."

Starfire burst into a fit of giggles, Cyborg bellowed a drawn out 'Ooh' and Robin simply chuckled and rubbed his eyes. Beast Boy looked up and stuck his tongue out, "God what's with all the jokes that question my sexuality today.."

Starfire's face lit up in cognition, "Oh! Robin have you told our friends the news?"

Cyborg's head turned sharply and Beast Boy's ears waggled, "News? What news? Tells!"

Robin sighed dramatically, "You wanna tell 'em Star?"

She nodded enthusiastically, and threw her arms up in the air, "In light of our victory against the Brotherhood of Evil, Robin has suggested we throw a celebratory party!" She giggled clapping her hands together.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "No...No..."

Beast Boy burst out in a hyena worthy cackle, "Ha! Good one Star."

Robin frowned, "Why is everyone always so surprised when I suggest something fun?"

Raven didn't bother looking up from her book, "Because Robin, your idea of fun is running ten extra laps after ten initial ones."

Two other jaws hit the floor.

"Dude. You're serious?" Beast Boy asked incredulously.

Robin nodded. "And Starfire didn't even talk me into it."

"Well alright then! Titans, looks like we're gonna be throwin' a wild party!" Cyborg yelled excitedly.

Robin put his hands up, "Whoa, I never said anything about wild."

A warm hand grazed up his bicep to rest on his shoulder, "Relax Robin. I thought you said you can have the fun, or no?"

Starfire tilted her head and smiled at him, making his breath catch in his throat. Was it just him or had the urge to kiss her senseless increased dramatically over the past few hours?

He smiled, keeping his composure, "I can have fun."

"Will you be proving it at the party?" She asked cheekily.

Robin crossed his arms, "Star, I can prove it right now."

"Oh? And how would you do that?"

He hadn't thought that through, stammering he managed to come up with an excuse, "Er...I..okay maybe not _now._"

She stifled a giggle, "Perhaps you should go to bed Robin, you seem very tired."

He began nodding and rubbing his eyes, but her next words caused him to turn his head head too fast, gaping at her.

"I shall join you later."

"What!" Robin exploded nervously.

Starfire turned to look at him, confusion etched on her face, "I said I shall see you later Robin."

"You..but I heard..and, and..oh." Robin's heart slowed and the threat of hyperventilation seceded. He turned and began walking towards the hallway, mumbling under his breath. "I..I gotta go to bed."

Starfire caught Raven's eyes and grinned mischievously.

"Night Rob!" Beast Boy yelled, clutching a clipboard to his chest, "Don't worry, me and Cy are gonna plan this party!"

"See ya man. Aight BB, I'm thinking petting zoo-"

"No animals!" Robin's voice echoed.

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined.

Raven shook her head and began to stand. When she placed her bare foot on the ground, her cloak fell open, skimming her exposed thigh for a brief second as she stood, Beast Boy caught a glimpse before her cloak closed like an obnoxious curtain drawing an end to a great show.

"Well as much as I want to plan a party, I'm going to bed as well." Raven mumbled, struggling to suppress a loud yawn.

Beast Boy tilted his head and watched her walk away, smiling to himself, "Bye Rae.."

A robotic hand smacked him out of his trance, "Man, get yo' head outta the gutter. We have a once in a lifetime opportunity to throw a party! With Robin's consent! Tell me. When's that gonna happen again?"

"Uh..never?"

"Right! So, here's what I'm thinking, ice sculpture, disco ball_, secret_ petting zoo..."

TTTTT

Raven silently slipped into her bedroom, removing her cloak and hanging it up in her closet. Her mind drifted to the pseudo 'slumber party' she and Starfire had had. While she hadn't bluntly confessed to her increasing affection towards a certain changeling, there was a new lightness in her heart; she had talked about her feelings and Starfire had reassured her they weren't ridiculous, that there was even a chance of Beast Boy thinking of her in that same way.

Raven smiled to herself in the darkness, where nobody could see the curve of her lips. Presumptuous as it may be, over the past few years, she had to admit, the dynamics of her and Beast Boy's relationship had complicated. It was no longer as simple as throwing him out a window or levitating his tofu away when he became annoying or tried making her laugh. Those were the simple days. Now, there was a new boldness on both parts. They would engage in a complex edgy banter, going back and forth, a battle of sarcasm, wit and an undercurrent of flirtation that Raven refused to admit existed.

He knew it though. She could see it in his eyes. Sense it when he looked at her; he'd throw her a radiant grin that threatened to rip the calm, impassive expression she'd gotten used to wearing. She'd simply raise an eyebrow and return her gaze to her book, re-reading the same sentence for twenty, thirty minutes, as she thought back to him. He was becoming like Robin with Starfire. Beast Boy would insist on touching her. A brush of the hands, an encouraging squeeze before battle, or more recently, pinning her down in less than 12 seconds at one of their training sessions. Then taking about 30 seconds to complete remove his body off hers. Not that she complained.

Yawning, Raven crawled into bed, closing her eyes and once more picturing the radiant grin she'd grown accustomed to receiving.

TTTTT

There was a loud clatter.

Robin snapped his head up, raising half his body from his pillow. He listened intently, narrowing his eyes.

A deep _thump _slammed against the side of his door. He was halfway across the room. Mask crooked, but bo staff in hand.

Robin cursed, throwing his door open.

"Freeze!" He growled into the hallway, his foot planted ahead of his body and his arms ready to attack. The dim morning sun washed over the culprit.

Better said, culprits.

Robin groaned and threw his staff back in his room, "What did I tell you guys about the petting zoo?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy and a large ostrich stared back at Robin. There was no movement. Robin crossed his arms. Cyborg and Beast Boy were stiff, darting their eyes from Robin to the ostrich.

"Er...he was on sale?" Cyborg attempted, shrugging.

Robin frowned, "You seriously went out on a Friday morning to buy an _ostrich?"_

"Well..."

"Why an _ostrich_?" He continued, folding his arms across his chest.

"You see.."

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes "If you guys wanted a petting zoo, why didn't you just stick Beast Boy in a playpen with a can of goat cereal strapped to his face?

"Hey!" Beast Boy whined indignantly, putting his hands on his waist. He looked around thoughtfully and said, "Although, goats have some of the best cereal. Even better than horses!"

The bird squawked and began pecking the top of Beast Boy's head.

Robin shook his head and pointed at the ostrich. "It goes back to where it came from. If I see it when I get out of the shower, I'm making it into nuggets."

He yawned and began walking to the bathroom, Beast Boy whined and stroked the ostrich's long neck, "Aww, don't worry Chi-Chi. Uncle Robin's not gonna go anywhere NEAR your nuggets."

Cyborg snorted, "Chi-Chi?"

Beast Boy looked at him and smiled, "Yeah! OstriCH...Y. Chi. Get it?"

"No..." Cyborg said, looking at him and tilting his head, "Ya know, I don't know why I didn't think of the playpen thing before springing 200 bucks on an ostrich rental!"

TTTTT

"Good morning friends!" Starfire greeted to an empty common room, a few hours after the ostrich debacle. She stretched and joined Robin in the kitchen.

"Hey Star." He grinned, cracking a few eggs into a bowl, "Sleep alright?"

She nodded, "Oh yes Robin. I had a pleasant dream."

He raised an eyebrow and continued concentrating on the bowl, carefully breaking the eggs without letting any shells drop, "Oh yeah? About what?"

Starfire shrugged and smiled teasingly, "You."

Robin dropped two eggs into the large yellow bowl, splattering his uniform with sticky remnants. He whipped his head to look at Starfire, "Er..me?"

She giggled and turned to rummage in the fridge. "Yes.."

Her face was hidden by the refrigerator door, but she spotted Robin through the slim crack. He was staring at the wall, closing and opening his mouth. She suppressed a laugh and waited for him to 'bite'.

"And.. and... what was it about?" He asked, trying to hide the slight crack in his voice.

Starfire bit her lip and grabbed a carton of orange juice. She resurfaced and walked back to Robin, "Are you positive you would like to know?"

He nodded repeatedly. The bowl in front of him forgotten.

Starfire stepped closer to him, she placed a foot between both of his and leaned in, until they were face to face. Robin stared in awe as she came closer and closer.

_She's not gonna..no way..Oh God please do, _he thought silently.

"I am afraid you could not do the handling of it Robin," She all but purred, her eyes had a seductive tint to them as Robin gaped at her.

"Wh-" He began.

"May you pass me a glass?" She asked casually.

Robin's shocked eyes and gawking mouth didn't leave her as he reached for a cup behind him and handed it to her wordlessly.

Starfire smiled, "I thank you! And I bid you good luck with your eggs Robin."

Robin watched her disappear into the hallway.

He really _watched._ Was it just him or was she wiggling her hips more than usual?

TTTTT

Starfire reached Raven's room and knocked quietly. She giggled to herself, picturing Robin's expression once more.

Raven opened the door, fully dressed, "Morning Star. You look happy. Well, happier."

"Oh Raven, this teasing of Robin is more fun than I have anticipated!" She admitted.

Raven shook her head and joined Starfire out in the hallway, they began walking back to the common room together.

"How long you gonna tease the poor boy, Star?" Raven asked, mildly amused.

Starfire shrugged, "Until he is confident enough to 'take the hint' and do the planting of kisses on me."

Raven couldn't help but laugh, "Oh Azerath. The boy is dense Star. I really hope he's smart enough to take your hints."

Starfire joined in laughter as they walked back to the common room, "They are as obvious as I can make them my friend."

Cyborg and Beast Boy had joined Robin in the kitchen, aiding in the preparation of a new breakfast, sans eggs.

"Mornin' ladies!" chirped Cyborg, a charming white chef's hat placed on his head. Starfire waved and floated over to Cyborg to help.

Raven smiled, "Hey." She walked towards the couch, grabbing the unsupervised control. It was strange; one of the boys _always_ had the control. She was glad she could at least catch a few morning news before Beast Boy came in and changed it to cartoons. Raven stretched as she lowered herself on the couch. She felt something small and furry under her behind; there was a yowl. She gasped. Then she was on a smirking Beast Boy's lap.

"Morning Rae. Got the best seat in the house I see." He grinned and Raven's eyes widened. She was sitting on him. His thumb was barely grazing her knee. There was shocked, tense silence coming from the kitchen, waiting for her response.

Raven gathered her composure and proceeded to stand up and sit next to Beast Boy, careful not to accidentally rub up against anything. She cleared her throat and placed her hands on her lap, "Really? Nothing that impressive about it."

Beast Boy laughed and eyed her mischievously. The tension was gone. Starfire smiled knowingly and Robin let out a puff of relief. Cyborg set plates of pancakes onto the table, "Alright y'all, come get it!"

Beast Boy stood first and hovered over Raven, sticking his hand out to her, "Need some help up Rae?"

She raised an eyebrow and stood up. She came face to face with Beast Boy, their bodies very close, "I think I handled raising myself up two feet just fine."

They looked into each others eyes for a beat before simultaneously turning and walking towards the table.

"Woo! Pancakes!" Beast Boy grinned as he pulled up a seat between Starfire and Cyborg.

In a distinctly monotone voice, Raven also stated, "Woo. Pancakes."

Robin rolled his eyes and sat between her and Starfire, offering Starfire first chance at the strawberry syrup she loved so much.

"Pshh. Big surprise." Beast Boy mumbled. He caught Raven's eye as he said this and she cast him one of her rare smirks, he brightened immediately.

Cyborg finished swallowing his first plate of pancakes, licking the plate clean. He gulped his milk down and began panting.

"Alright guys," he caught his breath, resting his hands on the table, "Me and BB, mainly me, have planned the party of the century! Titans style!"

Beast Boy sank in his chair, "Hey! Not just you! I did stuff."

"Like purchase a giant ostrich?" Robin quipped in.

Starfire asked, "Please, what is this ostrich? Is it a form of garment?"

Raven raised an eyebrow and looked at Beast Boy, "Os..trich?"

He smiled at her sheepishly, "Well, technically it's rented."

"And where is this ostrich now?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy put his fork down and looked up at Raven, his eyes seemed to glimmer and get bigger. He tapped his fingers together, "Well.."

Robin piped up, frowning, "Beast Boy.." he started warningly, "You _did_ get rid of the bird didn't you?"

"Well we _tried_! But the lady said it was too late to get our money back so..we figured why not?"

"Where is it?" Robin asked sternly, looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy.

They looked at each other; Cyborg finally mumbled, "Training room.."

"_What?"_ Robin gaped at them, "That's not for..for..how? Ugh! Guys!"

"Chill man! It's only til Sunday! And it'll add a little edge to our party tomorrow." Cyborg reasoned. His face lit up in realization, "Oh! By the way the party's tomorrow. Already sent out the invites to the other Titans."

Raven resisted laughter as Robin groaned and put his head down on the table, "Why did I agree to this?"

Starfire giggled and gently rubbed Robin's back. She felt him tense as she neared her lips to his ear, "Do you not remember Robin? You were the one who _suggested_ it."

He shot up, blushing. The tingling in his back still tickling him. "Oh. Right."

"So?" Starfire asked, tilting her head and looking at Robin, her eyes widening and twinkling with anticipation.

Robin relaxed and began picking at his pancakes. All was quiet for almost a minute, finally he put his fork down. "Fine. The ostrich stays til Sunday. Party tomorrow. Extra training Monday."

There was a cheer from Cyborg and Beast Boy and a chuckle from Starfire. Things began quieting down and they once more started eating breakfast quietly.

In the mist of tinkering utensils, Raven swallowed and spoke up; dryly, she said what buzzed through everyone's minds.

"Whipped."

A burst of laughter erupted along with a disgruntled grumble from Robin.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I gotta say, Fanfiction turned me into a total BB/Rae shipper. I love them, I love the dynamics of a possible relationship within them, especially considering how incredibly different they are. I'm hoping to develop writing Raven and Beast Boy well in this story, so for all you shippers out there, don't hesitate to tells me what I do right, wrong or how I convey their characters/relationship. All help/comments is appreciated :D  
><em>

_Same goes for Robin and Starfire, but them i've been shipping for a while lol_

_Cyborg's just a ladies man._

_For nowhintwhat? XD_

_Review please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"No, we can move the couch against the wall to make more room for dancing." Beast Boy argued, earning a dark look from Cyborg.

"I'm not moving my second best baby anywhere BB!" He growled, crossing his arms defiantly.

It was mid Saturday morning and Beast Boy had urged Cyborg to wake up before noon and set the house up for their party that night. They'd attempted to get Robin and Raven to join the decorating, but both had slammed their respective doors in their faces. Starfire had momentarily obliged, but decided to attempt to bring Raven to the 'mall of shopping' with her. Considering they hadn't seen the two girls leave the house, they assumed she hadn't been entirely successful.

Beast Boy hung his head, "But the dancing! Don't you wanna grind on Bee?"

Cyborg rolled his human eye and sighed, smiling. "You got a good point there. you're putting it right back where it belongs grass stain."

Beast Boy smirked smugly and patted Cyborg's arm as he walked past, "Thanks man! I so got this."

He shifted into a gorilla and flexed his primate muscles as he easily lifted the couch and placed it against a corner of the room, leaving a vast open space in the living room; a few dust bunnies adorned dirty carpet spots and there was an assortment of what looked to be forgotten pokemon cards scattered about the floor. As Cyborg excitedly dove to retrieve them, Raven and Starfire walked into the room, or rather, Raven hesitantly shuffled in front of Starfire as she gently nudged her towards the front door.

"I can't believe you blackmailed me."

"I did no such thing! Now let us go buy the outfits for the party!"

"It's a _superhero_ party Starfire. I don't think we need slutty civilian clothes."

Starfire rolled her eyes, "Cyborg!" She called, "Tell me, are our superhero costumes required at this party?"

Cyborg, now studying the new found pokemon cards with a nostalgic glee, looked up and snorted. "Huh? Oh hell naw Star! Why would we go to a party in our...like. _Work-wear?"_

Starfire giggled, "See?"

Raven rolled her eyes; she began walking towards the door and glared at Starfire as she passed her, "Fine, fine. But I pick my own clothes. And if any of those insufferable teeny high school hipsters approaches me with vacuous _goth/punk/vampire_ comments, I will not hesitate to hex them."

Starfire clapped her hands silently and a triumphant smile grew on her face as she walked behind Raven, closing the door behind them, "I will assist you with my starbolts Raven!"

Cyborg remained glued to the floor, Beast Boy perched on the edge of the relocated couch; they both stared at the door.

"Cy?"

"Ya?"

"I didn't know we couldn't wear our uniforms!" Beast Boy groaned, burying his head in his hands.

Cyborg chuckled, "B. You can wear whatever your scrawny butt feels like wearing okay?"

Beast Boy shot off the couch and glared at Cyborg indignantly, "Uh, First of all, I'm _not _scrawny. Second, I'm not gonna wear my uniform to a party! That's like, the least sexiest thing I could wear."

"And uh. Why are you so interested in being sexy huh?" Cyborg asked, raising an eyebrow and glancing at Beast Boy surreptitiously.

Beast Boy swallowed and began fumbling with the game controllers, "Cuz... Well..."

As he fumbled for an answer, Robin lackadaisically walked into the common room, freshly showered and rubbing his wet hair with a towel. He plopped down on the relocated couch and frowned, "Hey why's the couch over here? And what's Beast Boy blushing about?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"For dancing."

"Dancing?" Robin repeated incredulously.

"Yup. Now back to what were talking about. BB? Sexy time for who?" Cyborg smirked.

"Shut _up."_ Beast Boy grumbled, focusing on the attacking pimps on the screen.

Robin joined Cyborg's protruding questioning, "So what's this about sexy time?"

"Ugh! Nothing. I just don't have anything _good_ to wear tonight. God."

Robin chuckled, "Relax man. You can borrow something from me." He stood up and patted Beast Boy's shoulder as he walked past, "Don't strain yourself trying to impress Raven so much."

Beast Boy stiffened and turned around, his voice hiding a slight quiver, "What? Dude all that training's going to your head."

Robin nodded, "Right."

"Okay bro. You wanna talk? Let's talk about you and Starfire." Beast Boy lashed out defensively, a playful glint in his eye.

"There's nothing between me and Star." Robin said evenly and slowly, looking directly at Beast Boy's forehead. He fiddled with a soda can and stared right back at his accusing green friend.

Beast Boy snorted, "Right. Try to keep it in your pants tonight. We all know Starfire's gonna look super hot and you're gonna drool all over her and brood all over us the second anyone else tries making a move on her."

Robin frowned, "That's not true."

Cyborg sat on the floor, watching his two friends slowly escalate from the teasing. Beast Boy hopped off the couch and strutted over towards Robin, stopping about a foot away from him.

"Really? May I remind you about the incident at our last Titans Christmas party?"

Robin looked around, pretending not to have heard. Beast Boy went on anyway.

"Was it Speedy or Aqualad that was dancing with Star? Oh! Right. It was both. Not even dirty dancing, yet you were off standing in a corner, arms crossed, pouting."

This elicited a knee jerk reaction from Robin, "I was not-"

"And then when Speedy plucked a mistletoe from the ceiling and brought it over to Starfire, _completely_ joking if I may add, you totally pounced and ;accidentally' shoved him onto the counter and walked away all pissy! And when Starfire asked you about it, you denied everything."

Beast Boy crossed his arms and glared at Robin with a satisfied smirk on his face, "Face it Robin. You've been pining over our Star for years. _Years._"

Robin glared at him, "It's none of your business."

Cyborg groaned audibly in the background.

Beast Boy laughed, "None of my business? Star's like my sister Rob. So if you keep leading her on, watching all these sunsets and giving her all these 'friendly' hugs and wind up hurting her? Bro, I'll seriously kick your ass."

Cyborg stood up and walked next to Beast Boy, placing a hand on his shoulder; he smirked, "I second that Rob."

Robin sighed, defeated. "I don't wanna hurt her. But it's not as easy since we're heroes. Just...let me deal with things on my own? I can more than handle it."

Robin launched off the counter he leaned against, walked past the abrupt ambush and proceeded to his room. He knew his friends meant well. He also knew Beast Boy just wanted to get the subject off him and Raven. But they had been right. He ached for Starfire each and every day since she'd come into his life and it was getting harder, each and every day, to deny himself the glorifying luxury of touching her, or taking a subtle whiff of her her, or readjusting her movements during training, even when there was nothing wrong with her stance. In fact he'd managed to switch her from a perfect stance to a slightly wrong one with his touches. She probably realized his intentions. He had, over the years kept his mask on at all times, with everyone. Figuratively and literally. But slowly, Starfire managed to get under his skin, seeping into his heart and carving her name infinitely there.

Robin slammed his door shut and threw himself on his large dark blue bed, he bounced and rolled onto his pillows, burying his head and groaning in frustration.

A small garbled growl echoed in his silent, dark room. Robin sat up, looking around intently; it was a familiar sound. He jumped off his bed and walked to the source of the noise. He opened his closet and turned on the light; a small bundle of clothes in the corner squirmed around.

Robin's frowning mouth twitched into a half smile as he crouched down and grabbed the bundle.

"Hey Silkie. How'd you get in here?" He whispered, clutching the small larva like a new born against his chest. Silkie squirmed against his chest and grinned.

Robin couldn't help but smile as he brought him to his bed. He had a soft spot for Silkie; even though he'd been completely against the idea of keeping Killer Moth's 'child', all it had taken was Starfire's pleading eyes and soft pouting lips to convince him to let the larva into their family.

Silkie began eating one of Robin's old wife beaters, purring as Robin rubbed his head.

He sighed, "Ahh what am I gonna do about Star, Silkie? She's...she's my Star."

Silkie stopped chewing and looked up at Robin, the ragged shirt lethargically hanging out of his bulging mouth.

Robin continued talking quietly, petting the larva, "I..I love her. That's the first time I've said that out loud you know that? But it's too hard to be with her. We're heroes. And we have enemies. And they could hurt her to hurt me. Plus I'd constantly freak out during any kind of battle, going crazy with worry over her. Even though I know she can take care of herself."

Silkie rubbed his round head against Robin legs, smiling up at him with his gummy mouth.

"Yeah, she can. And it's getting really hard to resist her. I can't trust myself with her. I lose control and I become... Human."

Robin grabbed Silkie and laid down, his arms straight out in front of him, holding him above his head. Robin sighed ruefully and chuckled, eyeing the squirming, giddy larva.

"How sad is it that the only thing I can talk to about my_ feelings_ is essentially a bug?"

TTTTT

Raven fumbled with the zipper on the dress Starfire had literally shoved on her. The dress was tight on her and she was starting to feel a little self conscious because it wasn't zipping up.

"Raven? Do you require any assistance?" Starfire called from the next dressing room over.

Raven blushed, "Uh. Yes please."

She expected Starfire to knock on the door and squeeze into the cramped room. However, she should have expected Starfire's next few actions. She flew straight up from her dressing room and over into Raven's. She hung upside down, her small fingers fiddling with the zipper on Raven's hip and her curtain of vibrant red hair slightly sweeping the floor.

"Star? Why are you upside down?"

"Oh. It is simpler this way." She said.

"Riiight. Maybe I should get a bigger size."

"No, no. This dress is perfect on you! The zipper is simply— Ah-hah! There it goes!" Starfire smiled, fluidly zipping the dress up, all the way to the top.

"Raven you look very alluring. I am almost the speechless..." Starfire smiled, still upside down.

Raven turned and fully faced the mirror. The dress was black, and the only color she settled for, despite Starfire's pleads for a pink one. It only had one strap, a thick black one that ran from her shoulder asymetrically down to her chest, there were small tailored lines that outlined the curves of her breast and two thin black lines ran down her stomach, framing Raven's small waist. As her hips widened, the fabric of the dress stretched and hugged each curve, from her bottom to her thighs.

Raven couldn't help but smile at her appearance. She looked good, even she had to admit.

Starfire flew back to her dressing room, yet continued to talk to Raven, calling over the thin wall, "Do you think Beast Boy will be able to contain his excitement?"

Raven rolled her eyes, but secretly wondered the same exact thing, "I''m pretty sure he'll be fine Star. Did you pick out your dress yet?"

"No! There are too many choices and none of them are right!" Starfire whined, clearly upset. "How will I tempt Robin out of his tiresome shell without the proper attire?"

Raven smirked and pulled her cloak back on as she delicately hung the little black dress on it's hanger, taking it with her outside.

"Proper attire? For Robin, regarding you, no attire is proper attire Star."

Starfire burst into giggles and Raven began wandering around the store on her own, clutching the dress so she would not lose sight of it. She had resisted this store initially; there were too many pounding strobe lights and pop music blared from entrance. It resembled a club more than a place of retail. But the clothing selection was actually pretty classy. She'd noticed quite a few things she herself would wear on a regular basis. As she walked around, she noticed a few glares and stares from shopping cookie cutter blondes, all gathered in group, debating the vampire versus werewolf debate she'd gotten so tired of hearing. Raven rolled her eyes and began browsing the dress section once more for Starfire.

Nothing caught her eye until she caught sight of light blue fabric strewn on a rack near the bra section. Raven smirked and walked over; she picked it up and studied it, turning it over and feeling the fabric. She tilted her head and imagined Starfire in it. It seemed right.

"Hey Star?"

"Yes?" Starfire called, an irritated tone to her voice. She had expected to find an appropriate dress her first few tries.

Raven threw the dress overhead and heard it knock into Starfire's head. "Try that!"

"Ouch. Alright. Well if I do not find anything to wear, I suppose I could always partake in your 'no attire' idea..." She grumbled.

Raven rolled her eyes and leaned against the door, waiting for a few seconds. Silence. And then she hear an 'eep'.

The door shot open, Starfire stumbling out and spinning into the air, earning her strange, amused looks from nearby shoppers.

"Raven! It's perfect!"

As she sunk back down to ground, Raven studied her carefully; the dress was perfect indeed. The light blue color made Starfire's tanned skin glow and her hair and eyes, the most prominent features on her, jumped out astoundingly. There were two thin straps running from the edge of the chest, around Starfire's neck. The thin fabric hugged across her chest, accentuating her collarbone and breasts. A thin ribbon of the same shade weaved in and out below the bust and tied on her left side. From there, the dress simply stayed loose, lazily skimming her curves, clinging to her skin and stopping a bit longer than the skirt of her uniform did.

"It's pretty good Star. Can we leave now? I don't think the guys in this store are going to recover after you rammed yourself into the air, giving them full view of your underwear."

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long. Busy and lazy :_

_I'll try to post the next one faster, though it might be a bit long. _

_Review please!_

_**Note: I combined original chapter three with original chapter four because four was a bit to short to be on its own. For those who are already reading my story and this is the FIFTH chapter and not the SIXTH, please disregard this little announcement. Just wanted to clarify, just in case :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any books, songs, or artists mentioned/used in this chapter.**

**Warning: Slight alcohol use. Very tame.  
><strong>

Chapter 5

Robin readjusted his pants, zipping up the fly on his black jeans with a small hop. He didn't 'dress up' for anything, let alone a party. His jeans were loose and straight legged, hanging off his hips loosely. He'd pulled on a V-neck plain white shirt, framing his broad, muscular shoulders and accentuating his lean torso. Although reluctant, he had to admit, his stomach was doing back flips wondering what Starfire was going to wear. He'd ran into her when she was walking back to her room with a fresh new shopping bag in her hands.

He'd cornered her and she 'd smiled, pleasantly startled. He still remembered her sweet, sly tone of voice.

"_Hello Robin. Are you getting ready for the party as well?"_

_Robin's mouth twitched into a smile, "Er. I showered. Does that count?" He asked cheekily, shifting his weight from foot to foot._

_Starfire giggled and held her shopping bag behind her back, "Well I suppose as long as you are clean, you are socially acceptable, but I must go and make myself attractive, excuse me."_

_As she walked past Robin, he stood in the hallway watching her walk away and yet again wondering what her reaction would be if he simply kissed her._

"Ahh..Star. You're gonna be the death of me." He sighed at the memory, running his gelled fingers through his hair and fixing it to his liking.

He smirked at the mirror and walked out of his room; it was around 8 PM and he wondered if anyone was here yet. He wondered if he'd actually have fun. He hadn't been to many parties; other than the occasional 'social gathering' at the Wayne Manor. He still had to make the occasional "Dick Grayson" appearance alongside Bruce from time to time, despite being stationed in Jump City now. Though he'd tried to snag a bottle of champagne before, Alfred usually confiscated it before he even got a sip. It was all good though. Robin enjoyed Alfred's wonderful key lime pies a lot more than slightly sour champagne.

When he stepped into the common room, he was taken aback by the transformation it'd undergone. Cyborg and Beast Boy had really outdone themselves; the state of the room clearly reflected the enthusiasm they had for planning the party. The couch had been pushed back even further, now against the corner and partly hidden by the shadows. Obviously his two team mates expected someone to make out today. The image of Starfire and himself on the couch flashed quickly through his head, but he dismissed it immediately, blushing slightly. The lights were dimmed slightly and there was a large disco ball positioned, but not active, right above the center of the empty 'dancing' space. And much to his surprise, on the far left of the room, there was a newly installed DJ booth sitting high above the floor, a few stairs leading up to it. Near it, a long table was filled with a variety of chips, Cheetos, cookies and crackers. Robin grabbed a tortilla chip and dipped it into a red, spicy sauce, chuckling at the extremities his friends had gone to.

An excited voice chirped at him from behind, "Dude! I didn't even think you'd change out of your uniform!"

Robin turned around and smirked, "Why? Afraid Raven's gonna wind up checkin' me out instead of you?"

Beast Boy went through a few shades and a few expressions before responding; his eyes slightly bulged and he cleared his throat as he crossed his arms and sneered, "Bro, you take my Raven's attention away from me, I'll make damn sure I convince Starfire that Speedy's gone mute and the only way he can speak again is through that lip contact language thingy!"

Robin frowned, despite the fact that he knew Beast Boy was joking, the brief Speedy/Starfire mental image managed to make his eye twitch with discord. Beast Boy laughed and slapped Robin on the back, walking past him to pull out a few records. His hair was as always, looking completely effortless and adorably messy. His jeans were loose fitting, with a light faded wash, slung around his hips and held up by a black and silver belt. His T-shirt was a simple fitted black shirt, clinging to his shoulders and biceps like a second skin.

"So what are we feeling today? Some pop? Some rap? Oh snap bro, I found Katy Perry! I love Katy Perry! Baby you're a fi-i-i-irework! Come on show 'em what-"

"I think I got the point Beast Boy."

"-make 'em go ahh! Ahh! Ahh-"

"What's dyin' in here man?" Cyborg remarked as he entered the common room, carrying a large crate of more records. "Alright BB. I rigged the system so that when the records spin, the computer recognizes the songs and finds a music video to play along on the TV, or a bunch of nice lights and shit. Isn't that awesome?"

Robin crossed his arms and grinned, "Damn man. That _does _sound awesome!"

Beast Boy looked around, "Hey where are the girls?"

His answer was a doorbell, repeatedly ringing. Beast Boy stood up and rushed over, pulling the door open. He threw his arms up, welcoming the first party guests.

"Dude!"

"Partay!" Bellowed Speedy, throwing his arms up the same way as Beast Boy. He threw himself into a man hug, pulling Beast Boy close. "Hi there buddy! Oh I missed you. Aqualad didn't I miss him? I missed him."

Beast Boy squirmed uncomfortably, "Uh. I missed you too? Guys? What's with Speedy?"

Aqualad walked in with Tramm, shaking his head and pulling Speedy off the changeling, "He..well, he just turned 21 so..."

A blur of laughter skidded into the tower; Mas y Menos stopped in front of Beast Boy, shaking his left and right hand, simultaneously they spoke, "_Buenas tardes Senor Garfield! Speedy? Speedy esta rete borracho! Ooh!"_

Beast Boy scratched his head and looked to Aqualad for a translation.

"He's drunk man."

"Ohh.."

"You smell nice. Your hair! Oh my Beast Boy. How do you get that texture?" Speedy slurred as he firmly grasped a section of Beast Boy's hair in his fist, his eyes crossing as he stared deeply, his nostrils flaring as he took a sniff. Aqualad cleared his throat and threw Beast Boy an apologetic look as he gingerly directed Speedy towards the food, handing him over to Robin.

Beast Boy laughed, "So what happened man? How long did he drink to get like this?"

"Uh. Remember at his birthday party a few months back? He took his first few drinks and threw up all over that waitress?" Aqualad started.

Beast Boy chuckled and Robin joined the conversation, "Only too well."

"Well, this afternoon, he decided that he was ready to get drunk. But he couldn't handle the beer he went out and bought..."

"And?"

"Well there was no more alcohol, other than this weird pink juice Bee drinks when we're driving her up a wall. So he drunk that. And he got _really_ giggly."

Robin and Beast Boy erupted into choking laughter, "Oh God! He got drunk off a fruit cocktail?"

Aqualad snickered, "Actually it was a 'cosmopolitan', so yeah, pretty much. Just one."

Beast Boy wiped an emerging tear away, "Woo! And where's our Bee huh?"

"Oh! She's uh, coming in with Herald. They went to pick up the other Titans."

Cyborg overheard and cleared his throat, walking in casually to join the conversation, "So why'd Bee go with Herald huh? Does he need some sort of back up or something?"

Oblivious, Aqualad shook his head and chuckled, "Nah man. You know, she just wanted some time alone with him. Heh."

Cyborg nodded slowly, "Ohh..right. Course."

Robin and Beast Boy caught his eye and nudged him towards the DJ booth.

"You good man?" Robin asked under his breath.

"Yeah, it's all good. Bee and I never really did anything so. Yeah." Cyborg answered awkwardly, however he quickly cleared his voice and changed the subject. "Alright guys let's get the music on! I'm feeling for some Drake or Kid Cudi. But ya know what? A little Queen could live this up!"

"Ooh! Queen! And then Katy Perry!" Beast Boy bounced on his toes, peering into the crate of records.

Robin began to suggest another artist, when the doorbell rang once more, "I got it—Speedy chew before you swallow!"

Robin opened the door, "Hey! Guys what's up?"

He grinned and pulled Kid Flash into a quick bro hug, "Rob! Man couldn't spend _one _night without me? Pshh."

Robin chuckled and rolled his eyes, kissing a beaming Jinx briefly on the cheek, "Right. Jinx, I see you're still with this speed demon."

She smirked, "That's what he thinks."

As Robin welcomed them into the house, Cyborg began the first track of the night, starting off with an easy vibe; he played Kid Cudi's "Up, up & Away" as Beast Boy continued browsing records.

Kid Flash walked Jinx over to Aqualad and Mas y Menos; since she'd only recently 'switched teams' so to speak, he wanted her to feel comfortable with the team, the network and hopefully make friends, true friends.

Robin watched Kid Flash and Jinx carefully; Wally was one of his best friends and even though he'd reassured him that Jinx was truly a good person, Robin still didn't trust her, not yet. It wasn't as if Slade was suddenly Raven's new beau, but still, he had to watch out for his friends. Though he'd promised to give Jinx the benefit of doubt for now.

"Robin? Why are you so pensive?" A sweet voice asked him. Robin smiled, glad Starfire was finally here. He began slowly turning around, his eyes trailing from the small throng of shuffling heroes towards Starfire, but when he laid his eyes on her, he was sure his legs would give out from under him.

"Ahh..hi." He mumbled stupidly, as he stared and smiled at her. She giggled and clasped her hands behind her back; Robin's eyes wandered. Starfire withheld a sly smile as she watched his eyes travel down her body and back up, to meet her eyes. She hoped the dress had done it's job. It certainly did; Robin stood there grinning, taking in the sight of her bare, glossy, long legs and exposed collarbone; he couldn't understand how she could look so cute and incredibly sensual at the same time. The fabric of her dress clung to her lethargically, like a second cotton skin. He desperately wanted to feel it.

"Are you...well?" She asked quietly, biting her lip.

Robin nodded repeatedly, "Uh. Yeah. Do you...want some chips? They're corn. Corn chips."

Starfire giggled again; she was enjoying this. "Perhaps later Robin. Now, I will go welcome our friends."

"Ahh...k. Bye..." Robin uttered under his breath.

"Still pining over a certain red-head huh man?"

Robin turned around, forcing his vision not to linger on Starfire, "Shut up. When'd you get here?"

Hot Spot smirked and uncrossed his arms, "A few seconds ago. Herald and Bee dropped me and Argent off. They went somewhere to pick up Jericho and Red Star and... well everyone else."

"Right, well help yourself to food."

Hot Spot patted Robin on the shoulder, "Playing party host huh? Thanks, but I'm gonna go find Argent, see what she's up to."

The party continued to liven up as the hour went on; Aqualad and Speedy stayed near the food table, while Cyborg and Beast Boy continued playing with the music choice, keeping the music mellow enough for the crowd to sway and converse in. Kid Flash and Jinx were chatting up Robin, while Hot Spot, Jericho and Kole browsed the Titans video game collections. Gnark excitedly raided the fridge, enjoying a large container of left over Tamaranian food that Starfire had prepared a few days prior and Red Star sat quietly on the couch, speaking to Starfire, Pantha and Mas y Menos. The children of the network, Melvin, Timmy and Teether came in and out of Starfire's room, where they had been set up with food and children's movies in case the party atmosphere was not appropriate for them. However, Thunder and Lightning would occasionally check on them and even stay and play in the room.

Cyborg let his eyes wander to Herald and Bumblebee, both casually conversing by the large windows. He tried to focus his attention on the music tracks before the small seed of jealousy in his belly had the chance to grow stronger. Beast Boy had been looking around for the last half hour, waiting for Raven to appear. He hadn't seen her since she'd come back from her shopping trip with Starfire and he began getting worried. Frowning, he slipped Cyborg a Zeppelin album and jumped off the DJ booth, landing swiftly on the floor. He made his way over to the couch, past a dancing Speedy and Argent.

"Hey! Hey Star!" He called, getting her attention.

Starfire turned her attention to Beast Boy and excused herself from Red Star and the others. "Beast Boy hello! Oh I simply adore this 'Kid Cudi' fellow! You must introduce me to more of his music. Tell me, how old is he? Does he still attend the elementary school? I am a bit confused because his voice resembles a grown man more than a child."

Beast Boy chuckled, "I'll explain that one to you later Star. I was just wondering, where's Raven?"

Starfire's hands shot up to cover her mouth, gasping, "Oh no! Raven! I-I have forgotten about her. She told me she was going to be a few more minutes getting dressed and I should go ahead. I had not realized she did not emerged yet. But that is the okay! I will go find her!"

Starfire began moving past him, but Beast Boy grabbed her elbow and smiled, "I got it Star. I'll go get her."

Starfire smiled and thanked Beast Boy, watching him walk towards the hallway with an extra bounce in his step.

"Where's Beast Boy going?"

Starfire turned around, coming face to face with Robin, who had two red plastic cups in his hands, "He has gone to check on Raven. I do hope they take their time."

Robin laughed, hoping the same thing. "Me too Star. Here, brought you a drink."

Starfire wrinkled her nose, "But is the red plastic cup not the uniform for the 'beer'?"

Robin turned a shade of crimson, "Star I would never give you beer! You're still underage!"

"So? I recall that you, Cyborg and Beast Boy have had a taste of it."

"Well..okay got me there, but it was just out of curiosity! Besides, I just got iced tea, promise." He exclaimed.

Starfire smiled and took the cup, she fingered the edge and looked up, tilting her head. "Thank you Robin, that is very considerate. I will make sure I repay the favor."

Robin swallowed, "And how will you do that huh?"

Starfire shrugged nonchalantly, "I do not know. Perhaps... there is something you desire from me?"

Robin stared at her, his mouth dry, trying to form a clever response. Or any response.

From up above, Cyborg spied his two friends in close contact, clearly flirting again. He decided to push them in the right direction; activating the mike on his arm, he spoke up, throwing Starfire a sly wink, "Alright guys! Let's start this thing up, all you guys better get to dancing!"

Cyborg flipped a switch, turning the disco ball to illuminate and spun the next record, playing Lil Wayne's "Knockout" sending Starfire into an excited frenzy.

"Oh Robin! Robin I _adore _this song! The Little Wayne has exquisite beats! You must dance with me!" She grabbed Robin's forearm and beamed radiantly at him, widening her eyes.

Robin couldn't resist. "Ahh.. Damn alright Star, dance with me."

She squealed and he took her hand, dragging her out to the middle of the dance floor; as of now, they were the only ones there. Starfire wasted no time and threw her hands above her, throwing her head back and swinging her hips in time with the music. Robin smirked and began shuffling his feet, nodding his head along with the song; he couldn't keep his eyes off her. Starfire was lost in the music, singing along and arching her back and wiggling her hips. She took a step towards Robin, smiling and snaking her arms loosely around his neck; without over thinking her action, Robin slipped his hands just below her waist and continued wiggling along with her to the beat, laughing when she'd spin herself around and sing loudly, only to come back and join their bodies closer, serenading to him playfully.

"'Cause once you go black! You never go back!"

"You got that right!" Hollered Cyborg, pulling in Argent to dance.

Robin laughed whole heartedly and pulled Starfire closer, their bodies brushing occasionally and sending tingles down his spine, he watched as she slowed her pace during the light chorus, they kept eye contact and grinned at each other; it was Robin's turn to sing to her, softly, "Baby 1,2,3... Tell 'em get the referee..."

Starfire giggled, her heart fluttering with Robin's sprightly attitude; the way his eyebrow arched and the way he tugged her closer made the way _she _resisted him much harder to execute. Her eyes lingered on his lips as he sang along to the chorus, tilting his head and shifting his shoulders. They were much closer than when the song started and his eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips. They were the slightest shade of shimmery pink, a sweet subtle smell of pineapple radiated it from them and Robin couldn't describe how inviting they looked. When she lightly licked her bottom lip, he didn't realize they had slowed their dancing despite the up beat rhythm, nor did he realize his head tilting yet again closer to her.

Then the song ended and an eruption of clapping and chants for more brought them both of out their daze.

Robin, still slightly dazzled, smirked and began walking back towards the couch; Starfire planted her feet and held tight to his hand. A new song started playing. She smiled at him.

"Keep dancing with me?"

"You're lucky I like you." He winked, throwing his arm around her waist again, and pulling her close as they began bouncing to the pop beats.

TTTTT

Beast Boy stuck his hands in his pockets as he lingered outside Raven's door. He well knew he wasn't supposed to go in there, but he'd gotten worried when she hadn't come down for the party. He knocked lightly, calling her name out, "Rae?"

There was no answer. He frowned and tried not to begin panicking. Against his better judgment, Beast Boy typed in the override code into the number pad and the door swooshed open. The light was on and soft music was playing inside; he stepped in carefully, craning his neck, he looked up and around, his jaw dropping as he laid his eyes on Raven.

She was so consumed in her book, she didn't even notice his presence. Her eyes were glazed over and scanning the pages furiously as she laid on her side and held up the book to her face with one hand. Her other hand was draped across her hip, fingering the edge of her black dress. Beast Boy's throat dried out and he tried to make some form of noise so she would notice him, but seeing her that way was almost too much to handle. Her black sandals were kicked off, one near Beast Boy's foot and the other at the foot of Raven's bed, her hair had obviously been curled, but now she had put it up in a messy bun, a few stray tendrils falling towards her neck and over her eyes. The top half of the dress hugged her torso like a second skin, the single strap falling off her left shoulder, exposing the top of her breasts. While the bottom half of her dress was scrunched up dangerously high on her thighs, exposing her creamy intertwined legs down to her wiggling toes.

Beast Boy tried again, closing his eyes, "Uh. Rae?"

Raven's head shot up, her eyes widening at his presence. "Beast Boy. Uh. Wh-what are you doing in my room?"

Beast Boy blushed as he glimpsed at her legs again, "I-I.."

Raven followed the trail of his vision and blushed herself as she quickly swung her legs over and sat up on the bed, "You can go now."

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, no Rae. The question here is, what are _you_ doing in your room?"

She looked away and crossed her arms, "That's none of your business. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

"Uh. First of all, it would, like, squish me, not hit me. Second, I wanna know why you stayed in your room when there's a killer party going on downstairs."

Raven sighed, rubbing her temple, "Why do you wanna know?" She asked impassively.

Beast Boy shrugged and walked towards her bed, coming to a stop right in front of her, "I was just... concerned. So tell me Rae."

Raven placed both her palms on the bed behind her and looked up at Beast Boy, she shook her head and began talking, "Beast Boy you know me. I'm... creepy. Parties aren't exactly where I belong. I suck the life out of them instead of instilling it with life, like you do."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You're a party animal remember?"

Beast Boy snorted and sat down on the bed, one leg curled up and the other swinging off the edge. "That still doesn't explain why you're here by yourself. _Reading."_

Raven looked to the floor and fidgeting with the edge of her dress, her voice was low and she began with a slight tremble. "I don't know. Star helped me get ready and she helped me pick out this... this dress, that I surprisingly liked. And she did my hair and she did my make up and I told her to go ahead to the party and I'd meet her down there in a bit..."

"But you didn't."

She shook her head slowly, her violet eyes fixed on the floor, "I looked in the mirror before I left and I don't know," She paused, biting her lip. Beast Boy watched her intently; he'd never seen her look this vulnerable. Let alone be open with him. His arms tingled to wrap around her and hold her close. She continued, "I just felt wrong... I felt ridiculous. The hair and make up and...and all of it, I just felt like a try too hard. And I was pretty uncomfortable. So I wiped it all off and sat down to read. I didn't think anyone would miss me at the party."

"I did." Beast Boy murmured, his green eyes locked on her.

Raven scoffed, "Right. Was that before or after you danced with half the room?"

"Pshh. You know I was saving all my special dances for you Rae." He smiled and cleared his throat, "Er..well..you know I'm not the most _eloquent_ person ever. But I just wanted to say that—that you don't need make up or special hair to make you look pretty. I mean, you pull off that dress incredibly Rae."

She looked up, a hint of a smile forming on her face, "Now why would you say that?"

He laughed, "'Cuz it's true."

Raven shrugged, "I guess I look okay. But Beast Boy if you don't mind, I don't really wanna go to the party right now. I'll probably stop by later and say hello to everyone, but I don't think I can be there when it's full swing."

Beast Boy nodded thoughtfully, "So what are you gonna do?"

She sighed and reached behind her, grabbing her book and holding it to her chest, "Read one of my favorites."

"But you'll definitely go down later?"

Nodding, Raven scooted back up against the bed. "Yes. I'll be there later. And... Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks.."

He smirked, "No problem Rae. Now, I can't let you stay up here by yourself, you know that right?"

Raven tensed, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, yes you can. I'd rather be alone."

"That's bull Rae. When you want to be alone, you make sure nobody can find you. But I found you. So I'm staying. Now, watcha readin'?" Beast Boy asked as he laid down with his hands behind his head. He turned and smiled at her expectantly.

Raven shook her head, "Beast Boy I can't let you stay here and miss the party because of me. So go."

"I'm not going anywhere. And I won't miss that much. I'll just have to drag you out there later to dance with me."

"Right, like I'll dance with you." Raven deadpanned, opening her book.

"Book." He pointed with his chin. "What's it 'bout?"

Raven sighed, giving Beast Boy a half amused, half irked look, "It's Wuthering Heights. By Emily Bronte."

He wrinkled his nose, "Sounds like a disease."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Get out."

"No! Come on Rae, tell me. What's it about?" Beast Boy whined, inching closer to her, rolling over and resting his elbows on the bed as he placed his chin against his hands.

"Well, it's a love story, goes on through generations." She started, fingering the edges of the book, tilting her head and running her hands over the front and back cover, "It's about Catherine Earnshaw and Heathcliff."

"Heathcliff what?"

"Just Heathcliff. He's an orphan, a gypsy orphan that grows up with Catherine and Hindley, her brother."

"Ohh..do they do it?" Beast Boy grinned.

Surprisingly, Raven chuckled, "Actually no. They never do it. There's all this pent up back and forth passion throughout the years, but no consummation, no."

"Aww..oh well. What else?"

"Well, Catherine is a lady and wealthy, and Heathcliff is this wild, rude and arrogant orphan. They grow up together and Hindley-"

"Her brother." Beast Boy stated, grinning.

"Correct," Raven smiled. "Hindley's always hated Heathcliff because his father treats him with kindness, a kindness that Hindley doesn't believe he deserves. And so, one day when Catherine's confessing herself to Ellen, the housekeeper who tells most of the story, she tells her she is willing to marry Edgar Linton, her neighbor-"

"But she loves Heathcliff!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"I know, she does. But he's poor, and she tells Ellen that marrying Heathcliff would degrade her-"

"That bitch!" Beast Boy gasped, sending Raven into a short laughing frenzy, he laughed along with her for a few moments, grabbing the book and flipping through the pages, "Continue."

"Well, Heathcliff overhears and he runs away, swearing he will avenge them all, sending Catherine into a depression, though she still marries Edgar. Several years later, he returns, and..." Raven continued talking to Beast Boy about the twisted love story she had become infatuated with; he watched her as he lay on his back, his head near her knees and her hands moving poetically as she told the story. He smiled to himself, listening to every word trickle out of her lips, indifferent to the rest of the world.

* * *

><p><em>Hello! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, and to all those that don't have an account and take the time to review anyway, I really appreciate it.<em>

_Now, there was some alcohol in this chapter, but Speedy was 21, Bumblebee's 21 and the mention of Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy tasting it was just for the sake of being realistic. Now, my intention wasn't for anyone underage out there to go trying some beer, because it smells awful to be honest. And for the sake of saying it, wait until you're mature enough to handle it :P_

Mas y Menos Translation:_ "_Buenas tardes Senor Garfield! Speedy? Speedy esta rete borracho! Ooh!"_ _

_ "_Good Afternoon Mister Garfield! Speedy? Speedy's super drunk! Ooh!"

Songs/Artists Referred To

KiD CuDi, "Up, Up & Away"

Katy Perry, reference to "Firework"

Queen (They work wonders for me)

Led Zeppelin

Lil' Wayne (or as Star pronounced it, the Little Wayne XD), "Knockout", featuring Nicki Minaj

Book Referred To

Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte, was a requirement for my English Lit. Class, I actually enjoyed it :D

_Ahh so that's it for now, the second part of the party I'll keep working on, but I wanted to give you guys a quick update. So enjoy! And take the time to review please :)_

**_Note: I combined chapters 3 and 4 because chapter four was a bit too short to be on its own, so as of this chapter, my story has five chapters so far. Just a little something I wanted to clarify, just in case. For new readers, reading the new version of chapter 3 (which is two combined) please disregard this little announcement, thanks :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own any artists/songs mentioned in this story.**

**Or Teen Titans.**

**Damn.**

**Warning: Immature use of the 'F' bomb.**

Chapter 6

Beast Boy laid on Raven's bed, one hand behind his head and the other rubbing his belly. His legs hung comfortably off the bed, wiggling occasionally. "So he starved himself to death?"

Raven nodded, holding the book to her chest as she laid next to Beast Boy, "Yup."

"But why?"

"Because he couldn't live without Catherine anymore." She replied, flipping the pages of the book once more.

"Wow. That's love. I guess." Beast Boy mumbled hesitantly.

Raven laid on her side, facing Beast Boy as he stared at the ceiling, she responded wistfully, "I don't think so. If it was love, then it was volatile and selfish. Things that love shouldn't be associated with."

Beast Boy smiled, using his peripheal vision to glance at Raven, who was now tracing the title of the book with her index finger, "Then what do you think love should be associated with huh Rae?"

She abruptly stopped and sat up, sliding herself off the bed and onto the floor. Fixing the hem of her dress, she responded, "That is none of your business."

It was a long shot to ask her something about love, especially how she felt about it, and Beast Boy knew that. Instead of pushing it, he shrugged and changed the subject. "Well I like what Hareton and Cathy have better. They seem like..what Heathcliff and Catherine could've been if they'd just stopped being so proud and selfish."

Raven turned her head slightly, smiling, "That's... actually pretty insightful Beast Boy. I'm impressed."

Beast Boy grinned and jumped off the bed, placing his hands on his hips. "Impressed enough to dance with me?"

Rolling her eyes, Raven nudged past him and picked up her other sandal off the floor, "Impressed enough to go downstairs and mingle."

"I'll get you to dance with me Rae." He smirked, watching her take her hair down and tousling it softly. Once she was done putting her sandals on, she simply looked him up and down and made a small 'hmm' noise, as if indicating her very high doubts he would. She walked out of her room, Beast Boy's eyes following her legs; he was pleasantly surprised that she actually walked well in heels.

"Are you coming?" She called from the hallway.

Beast Boy chuckled and blushed slightly, rubbing his neck, "Yeah Rae, coming."

TTTTT

"Conga!" Speedy hollered, jumping on a dancing Cyborg's metal back as the next song on the pre-set playlist began; he wrapped his arms around his thick neck and began singing along to Drake, "I'm about whatever man! F-"

"Roy!" Aqualad scolded, stopping mid-dance step.

Speedy looked at him from Cyborg's back, giggling, "Whaaat? I'm a big boy Garth. I can say fuck if I want to! So fuck! Fuck! Fuckity fuck!"

Aqualad rolled his eyes and continued dancing as Speedy started laughing hysterically; the doorbell rang, echoing through the loud music, and Kid Flash stopped dancing with Jinx, looking up excitedly, he yelled, "Pizza's here!"

Cyborg laughed at the antics of his unfortunately drunk friend and pulled Speedy gingerly off his back and placed him on the floor. The archer continued dancing, shuffling from foot to foot, and singing loudly along.

"Ahh...man he's gonna feel that in the mornin'" Cyborg mumbled as he made his way through the crowd of dancing Titans towards the front door. He rubbed his hands together and licked his lips in anticipation as he pulled the door open. A young, lanky teenager of about sixteen stood with a stack of pizza boxes in hand, his eyes wide as he looked up at Cyborg, who towered over him. He closed and reopened his mouth, gazing at him with admiration. Finally, he spoke, his voice cracking as a blatant indication of his adolescence, "7 large pizzas for the Teen Titans?"

Cyborg chuckled and slipped a wad of money into the boy's shirt pocket, taking the pizzas from him, "Thanks little man! Keep the change alright?"

The boy nodded, still astonished, "Thanks. You're tall, bro."

Cyborg winked, "I know. Take it easy man."

He shut the door with his foot, balancing on the other as the pizzas wobbled slightly. From a short distance, a familiar voice called out to him, "Whoa! Buddy let me help you out there!"

Beast Boy took three pizzas away from Cyborg, placing them at the nearby food table. Cyborg began to thank him, but then noticed a timid looking Raven behind him. "Wow! Little lady don't you look great!"

Raven dropped her arms and walked closer, "Thanks... I just came down for the pizza." She delicately opened the first box, lifting the lid self consciously, and pulled out a slice, oozing with cheese and bits of crispy ham peppered all over the decadent surface. Grabbing a napkin, she put the tip of it into her mouth and took a shy bite and began walking towards the couch, throwing a quick look at Beast Boy as she passed him. Beast Boy grinned and watched her walk away and sit next to Wildebeast.

"So... I haven't seen you in about an hour BB. And Raven _just _came down. Now, what were you two doin'?" Cyborg asked, mockingly placing his hands on his hips and waggling his eyebrows.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "We were talking about a book!"

Cyborg laughed and grabbed a slice of pizza, "I guess that's what you kids call it nowadays." He walked away leaving Beast Boy a furious shade of red.

TTTTT

"I cannot believe you Robin," Starfire laughed, throwing her head from side to side and wiggling her shoulders in time with the Black Eyed Peas' "Just Can't Enough", "You have danced with me for seven songs! This would be the eighth!"

Robin smirked, "Well you're pretty lucky I don't have the average guy's endurance. Otherwise I don't know how I'd keep up with ya Star."

"I'm sure you will do fine." She smiled. The song came to an end and there was no smooth transition, instead Cyborg's voice panted into his mike, "Alright y'all, we're gonna slow this thing down. I _know _there's a few of you aching to dance with all our pretty ladies here." He faked a hitch in his throat as he coughed out, "Robin."

Robin snapped his head in Cyborg's direction, up at the DJ booth, throwing him a dirty look. However, Cyborg simply winked at him and turned the lights low, only the occasional spinning light of the disco ball faintly illuminating the room. The soft, slow melody of Trading Yesterday's "Shattered" gradually began to fill the room. Kid Flash stood and pulled Jinx close into him as they grabbed a spot on the dance floor, soon joined by a timid Jericho and Kole. The dance floor soon began filling up with Titans; Robin's throat constricted and he clenched his fists, as he turned back to look at Starfire. She simply smiled at him and stood still with her hands intertwined behind her back and an expectant glint in her eyes.

"Uh. Sorry Star. I'm tired. I think I'll sit this one out." He mumbled, careful not to linger as he turned around abruptly and elbowed his way towards the couch. Starfire watched him sit and bury his head in his hands, staring straight ahead. She took a slow breath and looked around at the couples dancing, melding into each others' bodies. She swallowed and a wave of rejection flooded her stomach; quickly she turned and began walking away towards the hallway, before her tears blurring her vision had the chance to fall.

"Hey! Starfire!"

She turned, gasping, though her insides were crushed with disappointment as she realized she had expected Robin to be the one calling her name. Speedy stood before her, crossing his arms over his chest and staring at her in deep contemplation, his hair sticking up and messy. She sniffed and blinked back her tears, "Oh. Hello Speedy. You are enjoying yourself I hope. I must use the facilities, if you'll excuse me."

"No, no, no. You come _here!"_ He grabbed her elbow and nudged her towards the kitchen, Starfire timidly walking in front of him. Once they were behind the counter Speedy continued, the effects of the alcohol still evident and causing him the hiccups. "Now, you tell-_hic-_Uncle Speedy what's wrong." He pouted and held on to Starfire's shoulders as he leaned down and looked up at her.

Starfire sighed, "I assure you, it is nothing."

"I assure _you, _it is bird boy!" Speedy asserted, mimicking Starfire's tone.

Starfire shifted and held her elbow in her hand, "He does not wish to dance with me, because the current song would have brought us much closer." After a pause, Starfire looked down, her voice lowering, she regretfully added, "And Robin does not like being in close proximity with me."

"Aww! Starryfire," Speedy drawled out, wrapping one arm around her shoulder, he said, "Rob totally _loves_ being in close pr-prxm-uh. That word you said! He loves being close. He'd just silly. He's a silly, silly bird!"

Starfire giggled, tucking a hair behind her ear, she turned to Speedy, "You are quite amusing when intoxicated Speedy."

He shrugged exaggeratedly, "I guess!"

The slow song drifted off and was quickly replaced by The Stroke's "12:51", which sent Speedy into a fit of uncharacteristic squeaks, "Oh my God! I love this song! Well, Rob-Rob over there might be too stupid to dance with you Starfire, but _I _would be honored!"

Speedy held out his hand and grinned goofily at Starfire, who pursed her lips and looked in Robin's direction once more. He was talking to Raven and seemed to have no interest in returning to the dance floor with her. She slipped her hand into Speedy's and smiled, "I would love to! Come! I shall spin you!"

Speedy laughed and followed Starfire as she ran back into the dance floor. She stopped behind Cyborg, Beast Boy and Bumblebee, who were dancing in an unorganized heap; Starfire turned around and faced Speedy as he began wiggling about with an enticing uncoordinated flair, grabbing Starfire's hands and shuffling back and forth, singing along loudly.

"Kiss me now that I'm older! I won't try to control ya!" Speedy bellowed, out of tune, laughing at Aqualad's mocking stare. Starfire held on to his hands and as he abruptly spun her out and spun her back in, she burst into a fit of unexpected giggles, clutching Speedy's shoulder for momentary support with one hand and his forearm with the other.

Robin's head shot up. He recognized the twinkling laughter that was clear over the music. Looking around, Robin scanned the room, past the crowd, for the source of the laughter he loved so much.

"Try over there Boy Wonder." Raven mumbled dryly, gesturing in Starfire's direction with her chin.

Robin clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, "What the hell is she doing?" He asked, more harshly than he intended to. His stomach churned with envy as his eyes lingered on Starfire's hands gripping Speedy; he got an unpleasant chill in his spine when he realized she probably wasn't even thinking about her anymore.

"She's _dancing._" Raven stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ugh! Raven no. Why's she dancing with Speedy?" He grumbled, his gaze fixed upon Starfire.

"Because you ditched her to come brood on the couch." Raven grumbled right back.

"I'm..I'm not brooding. Why should I? She seems pretty fucking happy with Speedy." He hissed.

"Hey Boy Blunder? _You_ left _her _behind. Did you really expect her not to have fun without you?" Raven said, watching the scene he was concentrated on.

"I told you why I left!"

"Yeah. And it was a pretty stupid reason." Raven murmured, glancing at her fingernails. "What, just because you can't admit to yourself you're dying to be with her, doesn't mean that everyone else is as blind to it."

Robin shook his head, still watching Starfire and Speedy, "I don't know what you're talking about. I just got uncomfortable. So I left."

"Isn't that the story of your life..."

Frowning, Robin spoke, "Raven she's my best friend. I'm not ruining that."

"You're so stubborn."

Robin sank back into the couch, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm not changing anything."

"Right."

"I'm not!"

"We'll see about th-" But Raven didn't get to finish her sentence. The up beat song ended. A slow, quiet beat began once more, the nostalgic melody of Feeder's "Tender" echoed throughout the room; the initial intro sent shivers down Robin's spine. He tensed. He looked at Starfire. She had stopped dancing and stood alone, surrounded by couples emerging onto the dance floor, playing with a strand of her vibrant red hair.

Raven's voice snapped him out of his trance, "What's it gonna be Boy Wonder?"

He looked at Starfire and swallowed hard, his fingers digging into the edge of the couch. His heart pounded in his chest, conflicting with the throbbing logic fidgeting in his mind.

Logic flew out the window when he saw Speedy exaggerate a bow in front of Starfire and extend his hand to her. She smiled slightly, her lips pursing very subtly and looked down. Robin saw her fingers twitch. He launched off the couch, elbowing dancing Titans out his way. He held his breath. He focused his eyes on Starfire. She dipped her hand, nearing Speedy's and Robin jumped the last two steps, grabbing her hand turning her around rapidly.

"Robin!" She gasped, clutching at his chest to keep her balance.

"Hey Robby what's up?" Speedy asked teasingly.

Robin kept a firm grip on Starfire's hand, looking over her shoulder towards Speedy, he smirked and said, "Go take a nap Speedy. You need it."

Speedy snorted and began walking away, calling over his shoulder, "Nice to know you grew some balls Rob!"

Robin sighed and shook his head, he looked down at Starfire. There was a playful smirk playing on her lips, she glanced at her hand, still in Robin's and spoke quietly, "What is the meaning of this?"

Robin cleared his throat and opened his mouth. But no sound came out. For a few moments he stayed quiet and Starfire looked at him expectantly. Finally, he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in so their chests were pressed together. Starfire gasped, sound barely escaping her mouth and instinctively brought her hands to his broad shoulders. They stayed quiet and Robin began moving first, shifting his feet back and forth and swaying to the sweet rising rhythm. Robin sighed contently and placed his chin against Starfire's temple, furtively smelling the sweet scent of her hair. He felt her smile into his neck, bringing her arms tighter around him. The tempo increased slightly, yet they stayed, their bodies joined and slow in the most wonderful way. They stayed in the mist of the dance floor, moving slowly, eyes closed and fingers roaming chastely.

"Robin?" Starfire mumbled, her voice slightly muffled as her cheek pressed against Robin's collarbone.

"Hmm?"

"I like this." She whispered, shifting her head and burying it in the crook of his neck.

"I love this." Robin responded quietly, tightening his grip on her waist. A million thoughts raced through his head; conflicting as his heart and his mind were, he really wanted to sort it all out, find a balance where he wouldn't have such an involuntarily volatile relationship with Starfire. His heart was unstable at the moment and the only thing calming and warming it was Starfire, against his arms. Robin exhaled deeply and let his eyes fall closed, his head drooping against Starfire's temple. She shifted against him and placed her arms around him, embracing him with an intimate tenderness he knew was only for him.

His eyes snapped open, "Star?" He murmured into her hair, "Do you...wanna go somewhere?"

She shifted her hips and arched her back so she was looking into his eyes, "Go where?"

"Somewhere..uh. Somewhere we can be alone." Robin finished rapidly, his breath hitching in his throat. The need to feel her closer almost drowned him and he was desperate for her to say yes.

Starfire flushed and withheld a smile, "Alright. Lead the way." She extended her hand and Robin grasped it, leading her towards the hallway, his heart thumping in his chest.

Raven watched them. She smiled. As they left, the song changed into The Script's "For the First Time", it's nostalgic vibe flowed into the room. Raven leaned back into the couch, watching the couples continue dancing on the floor, their bodies attached with intimacy or friendship; a pang of sadness hit her. She looked away, focusing on the lyrics of the song, singing softly to herself.

"Hey Rae?"

Her head snapped up, locking eyes with Beast Boy. He smiled at her, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" she whispered.

"Well..You owe me a dance." He said timidly, with a nervous smile.

Raven began to shake her head when he stopped her, extending his hand to her, "Come on. One dance won't kill you."

She bit her lip and stood up, coming face to face with him. His hand lingered in the air. She slipped her hand into his and looked up at him, "One."

He laughed and walked backwards a few steps, pulling Raven with him. His steps slowed and he tugged Raven closer, lifting their connected hands slightly into the air and placing his left hand delicately on her waist. She raised an eyebrow at him and brought her right hand to his bicep, barely grazing any skin. She sighed, feeling her body relax as Beast Boy guided her, she followed his every move and tried not to look up. She could tell he was looking at her, looking at her eyes.

"Quit looking at me." She mumbled.

Beast Boy snorted, "Why?"

"Because it's annoying."  
>"We're dancing Rae. I think we can look at each other."<p>

Raven rolled her eyes and met his. "There."

"Much better." He smirked.

The song continued, sending Raven closer to Beast Boy with each step. He dropped her hand and placed it parallel to his other one on her waist. Raven lifted her hand up and put it to his shoulder, letting it droop over his back. He smiled contently.

"See? You're not dead yet." He said, a smile playing on his lips. Raven scoffed, grazing his skin with her fingers very carefully. Beast Boy chuckled quietly, "You're not even gonna mentally slay me with one of your comebacks?"

"I may not be in the mood." She replied, careful to sound careless. Despite her efforts, Beast Boy couldn't help but notice the subtle undercurrent of flirtation that he silently adored, the one that was always present amongst their banter.

"Oh? Not in the mood for me?" He teased.

"Haven't you learned I never am?" She said, with a playful roll of her eyes and a smirk.

"Please Rae. You can't live without me, and you know it."

"Please Beast Boy. I can't live _with_ you and you know it." She said, mimicking his mock condescending tone.

They gazed into each other's eyes, twin challenging smirks on their faces. They stopped moving. His hands remained on her waist and her arms closed around his biceps. It wasn't until the song changed into an electronic pop beat and snapped them out of it; Raven blinked repeatedly and removed her hands and hid them behind her back. She licked her lips and Beast Boy scratched his head.

Clearing her throat, she took a step back, "Well I guess that's my cue to go."

"Aww, come on Rae, you can squeeze in _one_ more dance." He said.

Raven said nothing and smiled; shaking her head, she walked back to the couch, calling over her shoulder, "Bye Beast Boy."

He watched her walk away once more; when he realized his eyes were gazing at her petite backside, his face went warm and he quickly ran to grab himself a cold beverage.

TTTTT

"It is nice up here. It always is." Starfire smiled to herself and let her legs dangle over the edge of the tower. Robin had been silent all the way up to the roof. She began getting nervous and couldn't think up anymore small talk. She began to comment on the cool breeze, but he spoke.

"Listen Star, I..I hope you don't think I was being presumptuous by dragging you away from the party, just to be up here with me." He rambled; she heard a slight tremble in his voice. It was uncharacteristic of him, to lack confidence. She frowned and began to worry.

"Robin are you alright? You are doing the rambling."

He chuckled and sighed. She studied his features and noticed them soften; "Sorry Star. I just, kinda wanted you all to myself. Is that bad?"

Starfire's heart skipped, "N-no. No it is not bad. Not in the least."

They were silent. The breeze tickled their faces, the scent of the ocean filled Starfire's nostrils and she inhaled deeply, tilting her head and gazing out into the horizon. Her thoughts were calm and she focused on the sky, enjoying the sudden tranquility of her evening. Robin, on the other hand, his mind buzzed with scrambled thoughts. He gripped his knees and looked at Starfire. She looked so at peace; it made his heart melt. She was the only other living thing in the universe that made him feel... so human. Growing up with Batman, creating a hard shell around one's self was simply a part of the job. But Starfire, she filled him to the brim with emotions he did not know anyone, let alone him, could feel.

"Robin?" She whispered; looking up, he did not realize he'd been staring at her arm, lost in thought for the past minute.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Why are you acting so strange?" She asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Robin sighed and scooted closer to her, "I don't know. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous? We are friends, you should not be nervous around me." Starfire stated.

Robin nearly flinched at the word 'friends'. He looked into Starfire's green eyes, they were incrementally filling with concern. "You're right. You're my best friend Star and I'm always comfortable around you, trust me."

She smiled, satisfied by his answer and began turning her head towards the sky once more. Robin hesitantly put his hand over hers, "Star I'm sorry." He rushed out. Clearing his throat, he continued, "I'm..sorry I left you on the floor alone like that."

Starfire knew what he was talking about. She struggled with pretending it had not fazed her or confessing to him the rejection she felt. But she was not ever one to hold back her feelings. She slipped her hand away from under his, holding it to her chest along with her other hand. She looked down at her lap and sighed.

"Robin...I must admit, it did hurt me in a way when you left so briskly and suddenly. I was confused. I thought we were having a pleasant and enjoyable time."

Her voice broke his heart and he nearly lost his nerve. He needed her to know. He needed her to know what was in his heart, within the walls he refused for so long to let go, "Star.." He began, afraid to reach for her hand again.

"I am not finished. Please, let me continue. I have things I must...'get off the chest' Robin." She looked up, her expression was forlorn and she licked her lips, beginning once more. "See, I do not understand you Robin. You are so enclosed in your own darkness, darkness which you create yourself and I have been confused for the longest time. Your feelings... your feelings towards me are so unclear. At moments I have the idea in my head that I have figured them and you out, but then you do something to completely make me doubt it. Today, we were having a wonderful time, were we not?"

Robin nodded and tried speaking, but she continued, ignoring him and looking out to sea.

"We were. I am glad you are in agreement with that. Robin... I care so very much for you, I am pretty sure you are well aware of that by now. For a while..." Starfire stopped and closed her eyes, fidgeting with her hands. "For a while, I believed we could be something more. Something that extended far beyond friendship."

Robin's heart nearly stopped and his mouth fell open, his eyes widened and he suddenly found his throat very dry.

"But you have made it clear," Starfire said, her tone completely changed, as if she was defeated, "You are not ready to take our strange relationship to another level. And I will accept that. I advise you Robin, I am not the kind of female that does the waiting around. I have waited long enough for you and my patience has grown very thin. Having feelings I know you possess towards me is not enough. It is acting upon them that matters to me now. And you have not. And I respect that." She finished cordially and sniffled. She looked up, forcing a small smile to him. Robin was in shock. His mind was not processing as fast as it did when it came to the hero part of his life. Starfire curtly nodded and stood up, her heart barely holding together, set up to crumble any second.

She began walking off when Robin snapped his head and his brain began to function again. He jumped up and ran after her, grabbing her forearm firmly, "Starfire no! No wait. Wait, give me a second." He gasped, looking around, processing her words. "You...what... what do you mean feelings you _know _I posses?"

"I am not blind you know." She said pointedly, raising an eyebrow at his hand.

"Oh."

"If 'oh' is all you can muster, I must go rejoin the festivities." Starfire knew that was a lie. She would fly to her room and crawl under the covers with Silky. And maybe the Robin puppet. But her Tamaranian pride would not let her admit that, in fact, she continued; casually she spoke the words that she knew would crawl under Robin's skin, "I did leave Speedy in the middle of our dance."

Robin narrowed his eyes and took his hand off her, "Why would you even bring that up?"

Starfire didn't know. She knew how childish it was, but she was hurt and her common sense was clouded. So she simply shrugged and turned around.

"Yeah, go dance with that prick, see if I fucking care!" He hollered harshly after her.

Starfire turned around, glaring at him, her fists balled up against her sides. "Do not. Do not use such vulgar language with me Richard."

Robin swallowed. She never really called him by his real name. The intensity she scolded him was a clear indication she was angry. Her cheeks were becoming redder by the second and her emerald eyes glistened with the threat of unshed tears. He tried to push away the rising attraction that overcame him; he loved seeing her flustered, like how she was in the heat of battle. "You brought it up."

"You left me alone." Starfire said shortly.

"I just! I..Damn." Robin ran his hand through his head and cursed inwardly. He was horrible at emotions. He looked up; Starfire was glaring at him with indifference, and it hurt him. He'd rather she hate him over simply not caring. The seconds ticked by and he knew she was close to leaving. Mustering up his courage, Robin looked her in the eyes, his voice trembling, "Starfire I...I love you so much."

She dropped her arms from her chest, they fell limply at her sides. Her expression changed from indifference to slack-jawed, her eyes widened and all anger that was present left her, evaporating into thin air. She felt her heart beat, but she was not inhaling. Her mind was empty and numbness enveloped her body. Robin held his breath. He looked into her eyes and debated stepping forward or jumping off the tower. The latter seemed safer with every passing second.

There was a slight vacant look to her face. Robin couldn't quite tell what she was thinking. She walked closer to him, as if in a trance. Her eyes were hazy. She stopped inches from Robin. Looking up, her eyes studied his face. She reached up and her small right hand settled on the back of his neck, sending a tremor of shivers down his spine. Gently, she pulled him down until their foreheads touched. Robin brought his hand up to wrap around Starfire's wrist, his other placed gently on her dangling arm.

She queried timidly, "You love me?"

His vision was compromised. The inability to focus increased significantly. She was so close. Licking his lips, Robin breathed out, "Yes."

Her lips curved into the beginnings of a smile, but she moved them closer. Robin felt her breath tickle his lips. His grip on her wrist tightened. She was waiting, he realized. With a curve of his own lips, he met her halfway and lightly pressed his lips to hers, a diffident, shaky kiss. The plump softness claimed his heart forever with the slightest brush. He could have sworn to any other his heart enlarged, ready to burst. Barely over a second passed and he pulled back, only millimeters. Through half lidded eyes, she looked back at him, satisfaction bursting within her, her demeanor incandescent with joy.

Robin exhaled in relief, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, "Star..." He murmured.

"It took you more than long enough." She sighed dreamily, brushing her fingers against his neck slightly.

Robin shivered, "I know. I know. But I said it. It was getting incredibly hard to hold all that in."

Starfire abruptly pressed her lips to his once more, causing Robin to stumble and rush his hands to her waist. Her lips closed around his bottom lip and tugged gently, if he wasn't the recipient, he might have never realized it ever happened. A rush of blood caused a simultaneous loss of balance and a tingling in his groin. Years of restrained passion, under harsh confinement, finally escaped, the first kiss being the key to unlocking the forced suppression. Starfire brought her arms around his neck, lightly sighing against his mouth as she moved her lips against his. After the initial shock of her second attack, Robin began responding, opening his mouth, little by little pushing against Starfire's lean frame. They stumbled together, lost in the moment.

Starfire pulled back suddenly, her lips no longer shimmery, but raw with the adornment of their kiss. "I am sorry." She smiled sheepishly, her eyes still significantly hazy.

Robin shook his head, looking up at her. "That was... no don't be sorry. Please, continue."

Starfire giggled and moved closer once more, "I must say, I was not expecting those words from you."

Robin chuckled brushing his nose against hers, "I wasn't even expecting those words from myself Star." She brought her hands down and caressed his cheeks, tenderly running her fingers from his ears to his chin; Robin went on, holding her hands against her. There was a small tightness in his chest, "Listen, Starfire... I don't want you to feel pressured into saying anything to me, just because I did." He said sincerely.

Starfire pulled back and raised an eyebrow. Abruptly, she smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" He complained.

"You _Gybal-Kodrof_!" Starfire exclaimed, placing her hands on waist.

"I _what_?" Robin asked, his eye twitching.

Starfire stepped forward and reached for Robin's face once more, She shook her head and snorted, "Robin, Richard, of course I love you! I love you more than a _mimakc _loves its _gnorfias_!"

Robin gaped at her; he didn't know whether to kiss her senseless, declare his love for her once more, or ask her what the hell she'd called him. He settled on shaking his head and laughing, he licked his lips again, "Star, I can't wait anymore. C'mere."

He didn't finish saying the last word; he got as far as the first syllable before capturing her lips again. Starfire squeaked and hovered slightly above the ground to keep her balance. After the initial surprise, Starfire settled into the rhythm of their kiss. It was slow, almost like the melody of a ballad; but like many songs, the pace increased. Starfire gripped the back of Robin's shirt; she wanted more. There was a new burning in her middle that pushed her limits. Testing him, she lightly ran the tip of her tongue against his bottom lip. It was like an unexpected tsunami of warmth and pleasure; a groan escaped Robin. He tightened his grip on Starfire's waist, pulling her into him; opening his lips a bit more, he eased his tongue and met hers. There was a shift in their universe. An intense new feeling overpowered their dueling bodies: lust.

Robin pulled back, gasping, "Star.. Star.."

"Yes?" She uttered, out of breath.

"Maybe we should stop." He mumbled; despite his words, his hand lowered, grazing her lower back.

"Why? I do not want to." She answered absent mindedly, focusing on the location of his hand.

"Me either, but we should probably take it slow. I don't wanna rush you into anything."

Starfire smiled, looking up at him, "I do not want to rush into anything _we_ are not ready to rush into Robin." She was content. There was a weight that was gone from his shoulders, and it showed in his features.

"Okay. Okay, well I'm sure after this, you can just assume. But I wanted to ask... does this mean we're..together?" He asked.

Starfire turned her head away, her hands dropping to his forearms, "Perhaps." She teased.

"Perhaps we should kiss until you're ready to provide me with an answer?" He teased back.

Starfire giggled and threw her arms around Robin, burying her head in his neck, she mumbled, "By _X'hal_ Robin, it took you long enough! Of course we are together."

He chuckled, relishing in the feel of her warm body against his, "I'm really happy to hear that Star. Now tell me something,"

"Yes?" She said into his neck, tickling him slightly.

"What the hell's a _Gybal-Kodrof_?"

TTTTT

It was past midnight and the party had reached its pique. Raven looked around and smiled when she saw Beast Boy. He and Cyborg were in the mist of doing an exaggerated bounty of old school dances. Cyborg was appropriately doing the robot, getting cheered on by surrounding Titans; the infectious techno beat slurred and came to a halt, Cyborg looked up and frowned, "Hey! What th-"

He was interrupted by a familiar beat. He grinned. "Beast Boy, you know me too well."

From the DJ booth, Beast Boy hopped down the stairs and skidded in front of Aqualad, "Move aside Fish Boy. The real men gotta dance."

Aqualad rolled his eyes and walked away, sitting on the couch to get a good seat of the incoming dance moves.

Run DMC's "Tricky" blasted within the room, sending many Titans into the dance floor; Gnark and Wildebeast shuffled to the beat, while Herald took hold of Bumblebee's hand and pulled her into him, placing his hands on her hips as she wiggled and sang along.

Kid Flash appeared next to Jinx and Raven, interrupting their conversation by the kitchen, "Babes! Get over here and grind on me!"

Jinx looked at Raven and blushed, throwing her an apologetic smile, "Wally I'm talking here!"

"I know, I know, but you know this is my song!" He whined, his piercing blue eyes convincing her.

Raven chuckled and gestured towards the dance floor with her drink, "Go grind."

Jinx giggled and nodded, grabbing onto Kid Flash as he dragged her out, placing his hands around her stomach and walking behind her.

Raven sighed and walked back towards the couch, contemplating going back to her room to finish re-reading _Wuthering Heights. _She was surprised to see Aqualad sitting there, his arms sprawled out on the edge of the couch.

"Hey," Raven said, taking a seat next to him, "Not a dancing fool?"

Aqualad looked up, grinning, "Nah. I tired myself out. What about you? Not too keen on old school rap?"

Raven snorted, "Yeah, it's my calling."

He laughed, "Come on! You have to like Run DMC, I mean, the compilation with Aerosmith was just amazing."

Fingering her drink, Raven shrugged, "Okay, got a decent point there. 'Walk This Way' was a pretty catchy song."

"That's what I'm talking about. What kinda music do you like?" Aqualad asked, leaning towards her.

Raven gazed at the Atlantean. She chuckled at herself, remembering her school girl crush from a few years back. She was glad those strange jitters were gone and now she could converse with him like a good friend. She started telling him of her tastes and challenging his, enjoying the conversation enough that she didn't want to run away to her room, for the moment.

Beast Boy popped his shoulders and did an exaggerated version of the running man, gaining a high five from Cyborg and Thunder.

"Nice man!" Cyborg said, chortlin and smacking Beast Boy on the back. Beast Boy grinned; he hadn't expected to have such a good time. He looked around, hoping to score another dance from Raven. When he spotted her, he saw she was talking, moving her hands around and chuckling from time to time. He began walking towards her, moving past people, but he when he stopped near the couch, he noticed she was talking to Aqualad and he looked to be enjoying the conversation as well. Beast Boy took a step towards them, but suddenly Aqualad burst out laughing at something Raven said and put his hand on her knee for a brief second before retracting and blushing. She simply shook her head and dismissed it. There was a sudden pang in Beast Boy's stomach; he set his jaw and brief wave of possessiveness drifted quickly in and out of his body, but he shook it off, shaking his head and walking away, confused.

"Hey man you good?" Cyborg asked, dancing with Argent.

Beast Boy looked up, "What? Oh. Yeah I'm good." He felt strange. There was no denying it. He decided to push the feeling out of his mind and pulled Argent gently towards him, "Oh Cy, mind if I borrow your dance partner?" He smiled at Argent and she rolled her eyes.

"Boys, we can share!" She laughed, dancing from side to side with Cyborg and Beast Boy.

Suddenly the music came to stop, people froze and began booing, looking up at the DJ booth where Robin stood, Starfire next to him, closer than usual, "Titans! We'll get back to the party in a sec. I just wanted to congratulate everyone, all of you, on helping bring down the Brotherhood of Evil. We really couldn't have done any of this had it been just the five of us. I especially want to congratualte Pantha, Mas, Herald, Jericho and Beast Boy for never giving up and risking their lives to try to save us all. So guys, team, thank you." Robin smiled as Starfire squeezed his hand under the table.

"Woo!" Speedy yelled, "Go us! Gooo us!"

A burst of cheers and applause followed Speedy's call of victory; Robin chuckled and put a record, calling out, "Alright guys! Keep dancing!"

Robin chuckled and looked to Starfire, she beamed up at him as he grabbed her hand pulled her down to dance. There was a new vibe exploding in the air; a aura of triumph and happiness entered the tower and overtook its inhabitants. It was the first time in a long time they all felt at ease. Music pounded throughout the room and through their bodies; those not dancing shimmied their shoulders or tapped their foot; however everyone on the dance floor thrived on the exquisite pulsating beats, relishing in the promise of a new era.

Until the burned out post party morning that is.

* * *

><p><em>Hey guys! Sorry it took so long. I honestly haven't been in the best state to write anything fluffy or fun. Damn break ups. They get to you. I'm sure some of you know what I'm talkin' about, but I after a while I tried to keep writing this and it turned out a lot like I hoped it did. And it made me feel better. <em>

_So I hope you guys enjoy it. Lol I hope I didn't go over board with the songs mentioned in here, I was listening to all of those to get a good feel for the story. Anyway I appreciate all of you who read this and all of you who take the time to review. I honestly love hearing what you like or what your favorite parts are. It's nice lol And I definitely try to take in consideration any advice or mistakes pointed out. So thank you and continue reviewing please :)_

**Songs/Artists Mentioned**

**Drake ft. Nicki Minaj- Up All Night.**

**Black Eyed Peas- Just Can't Get Enough**

**Trading Yesterday- Shattered**

**The Strokes- 12:51**

**Feeder- Tender**

**The Script- For the First Time**

**Run DMC- It's Tricky  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note (6/20): Hey guys! I just wanted to apologize for the long update. Of course once I finally graduate from high school (yay!), We're bombarded with visiting family members AND mah birthday and now my dang internet's out. It's incredibly annoying! Argh well, luckily I kept writing and have Chap. 5 complete and ready to upload. We're getting our computer fixed this week (finally!) so I can assure an update within this week! Promise, it'll be the first thing I do :)**_

**The Morning After...**

Chapter 7

Robin rolled over and opened his eyes, grumbling as the bright morning sun hit his features. He pulled his hand over his eyes, feeling for a blanket with his other. Instead, his palm fell on top of a soft, warm surface. He lifted his head and and squinted at the figure, coming into focus. The events of the previous night coming back to him, he smiled, throwing an arm over Starfire's sleeping form, feeling her shift and mumble something in her sleep. They were on his bed, their clothes from the previous night still on. Robin scooted closer towards her; with her back to him, he studied her body, rising and falling to a steady rhythm, completely enveloped in the morning's tranquility. Slowly, Robin brushed her hair behind her ear, smiling at the silkiness of it.

She rolled over onto her back, her eyes fluttering open. Her lips were slightly parted and rosy, in a husky voice she said, "Good morning Robin."

He grinned and lightly pecked her on the lips, relishing in the delicious mix the slight exterior dryness and moist warmth, "Mornin' Star. Sleep okay?"

"It was truly wonderful Robin. I may never go back to my own bedroom." She teased, turning to face him and rubbing her eyes.

Robin chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her closer. "Well I couldn't very much let you go back to your own room with Speedy passed out in there could I?"

Starfire giggled and shook her head, bringing her head closer into him, "I did not have the heart to remove him. He was even cuddling with the Robin puppet!"

It was an initial fright for Starfire; the previous night, around 2 am, when there were still quite a few Titans dancing like mad, she'd said good night to Robin and retired to her bedroom. It'd been dark and she'd slipped off her shoes, stretching as she flew into her bed. However, she hadn't expected to ram into Speedy, fast asleep on her bed. She had not realized it was him and screeched in a terrible fright; a screech that had sent Robin into a panicked frenzy, running into her room, ready to attack. Starfire was moments away from blasting Speedy with her eyebeams when Robin turned on the lights to reveal their drunk, passed out friend. After laughing at the situation, Robin offered Starfire his bed for the night, making it clear he would sleep on the floor with a few pillows.

_Robin was on the floor, a light blanket covering his body. He was settled on the ground, right next to his bed. Starfire peeked over the edge and ran her hand through his hair, "Robin you do not seem comfortable down there." She murmured. It was dark and he could barely make out her face, however her emerald eyes stood out, bright in the shadows._

_He truly wasn't the least bit comfortable, but he didn't want to violate Starfire's personal space, especially not now when they'd just gotten together, but he tried making it sound better than it was, "Nah. It's not so bad."_

"_You are lying." She spoke after a beat of silence. "Come. Get up here."_

_Robin swallowed hard, "Star, I don't know if that's... appropriate."_

"_It is appropriate for me. And I'm sure you will keep your hands to yourself. After all, it is the first night together." She said; he could hear the tender smile in her voice._

_He stood up, hesitantly walking around the bed and stiffly laying down next to her, clearing his throat. "Is..uh. This okay?"_

_Starfire turned to him and giggled, "You must get under the blanket with me you know."_

_Robin sighed and chuckled, lifting the blanket and slid underneath, fluffing his pillow and rolling over to look at Starfire. "Better?"_

"_Very much." She whispered, leaning closer to him and closing her lips around his; caught off guard Robin moaned quietly, placing his hand on her lower back. She pressed her hand against his chest, kissing him slowly and sensually. Robin's body responded, heating up and aching to feel her closer. However, realizing their current situation, his mind dominated his body, just barely, and pulled back._

"_Star... we should rest. I don't know if I can pull back the next time we kiss like that." He murmured huskily against her lips. She nodded and pecked his cheek, whispering good night and turning over towards her side of the bed. Robin sighed contently and drifted off._

"What are you smiling at?" Starfire asked, scooting closer and throwing her arm over his chest.

"I was just thinking about that good night kiss." He said quietly, kissing her forehead.

Starfire sat up and grinned at him, shaking her head. Her hair was a mess; a mass of red hair, tangled and strewn about in different directions. Robin began to laugh, however Starfire's next movement made it catch in his throat; she was on her knees, sitting against her heels, stretching her arms over her head with her chest jutting out; the dress from the previous night clutched against her body. It was wrinkled and the hem rode up on her thighs, the straps falling over her shoulders, teasing any onlooker. Robin scooted up, bunching the blanket up against his crotch; it was already morning and her position didn't help his 'situation'.

"Star, maybe we should uh. Shower." He mumbled, scanning her body once more.

She grinned, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "Together?"

Robin nearly choked, "_What_?"

Her laughter filled the room and she crawled closer to him, "Oh Robin. My goodness, I am simply joking! You are too easy."

Robin stuck his tongue out, when he was interrupted by Starfire's soft body landing next to his, her arm draping over his chest. She looked up at him and smiled, and he could no longer help himself. He brought himself up and rested his weight on his forearm, hovering over Starfire as he rested his other hand on her hip, he leaned down and whispered, "I love you Starfire."

Her eyes widened slightly and she mouthed his name as he closed his lips around hers. With a barely audible whimper, Starfire slid her hand up Robin's arm to rest at the nape of his neck, threading her fingers through his ebony hair and pulling his head down, crushing his lips against hers with fervent need. As their kisses became more demanding, Robin's grip tightened on her hip, clutching at the wrinkled fabric of her dress and inadvertedly raising the hem; sliding a knee between her legs as she traced his calf with her bare foot, she raised her knee to accommodate his weight.

"Holy Shit!"

Robin rolled off Starfire, gasping and looking around the room.

"Beast Boy! What the _hell_ are you doing in my fucking bedroom?" Robin growled, throwing a pillow in the changeling's direction. Starfire sat up and raised an eyebrow at Beast Boy, readjusting her dress and patting her wild hair down.

Beast Boy shuffled out of Robin's closet, clutching a blanket around his waist and holding an arm up defensively, "Sorry! I'm sorry! Dude I just woke up."

Robin jumped off the bed and crossed his arms, "Obviously! But why were you sleeping in _my_ room?"

"Well after I completely owned everyone at dancing, I got tired so I went to my room, but Bee was sleeping in there and when I tried to poke her awake, she smacked me in her sleep! And I didn't think it'd be appropriate to sleep there so I came here. I didn't know Star was in here too!" As he said this he turned to Star and waggled his eyebrows, "Ohh. Shit. Star's in here too! In your bed! Oh my God! CYBORG!"

As Beast Boy ran out the door, calling Cyborg's name, Robin rubbed his temples and turned to face a giggling Starfire. "I'm sorry Star. That...wasn't exactly how I planned on telling everyone about us."

Starfire swung her legs around and sprung from the bed, sauntering towards Robin and placing her hands against his stomach, "Well, at least Beast Boy has taken the initiative to spread the news for us. And we can spend more time here, kissing no?"

Robin lips split into a smile with each word that trickled out of her lips; he stood staring at her dotingly, attempting to comprehend his luck as he stared into her emerald eyes.

"What is it? Why are you looking at me with such a strange expression?"

Robin chuckled and pecked her nose, wrinkled in confusion, "I'm just glad I finally told you how I feel."

Starfire threw her head back and laughed, "Oh Robin, I am as well.. I must admit, if I knew this is how it would feel, maybe I would have done the planting of kisses on you a long time ago."

As Robin lowered his gaze on her lips and leaned, Cyborg bellowed, "Robin! Starfire! Quit knockin' boots and get down here for breakfast!"

Robin dropped his head on Starfire's shoulder and sighed loudly, "Oh God. At this rate, I'll never even get to second base."

Starfire rubbed Robin's back and raised an eyebrow, "Robin? What is 'second base'? I thought that was a baseball term."

Robin groaned again.

TTTTT

"So they were lying in bed? Like together?" Bumblebee asked, grinning as she dug into her fresh pancakes, drowned in syrup.

Beast Boy rested against the counter and nodded rapidly, the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, "Totally! I woke up and I heard all these smoochy noises and I peeked out the closet and I was like, holy shit! And Robin was like, roar! And then I ran out and told Cy."

At the mention of his name, Cyborg turned his head and tipped his chef's hat at Bumblebee,"Well it's about time ain't it?"

Bumblebee snorted and drove her fork through her food, "Hell _yes_! But damn, the only bad thing about it is that we should've placed bets. That way at least one of us woulda profited from them two finally getting their asses in gear. Mm."

"Who got what in gear?" Raven asked as she sat next to Bumblebee with a steaming cup of tea in her regular olive mug. Her hair was brushed back and still wet from her shower and she had light skinny jeans and a fitted black tank top on. She looked up towards Beast Boy briefly and twitched her lips into the slightest form of a smile, lasting barely a second before turning to Bumblebee and raising an expectant eyebrow.

"Well?"

Bumblebee swallowed, "Well you see, it seems our Robin and Starfire finally got together."

Raven snorted, "Finally. I'm sure Star's gonna be hacking up rainbows for days."

"Pshh. If they ever make it out of Robin's bed." Beast Boy smirked.

Raven locked eyes with him, "I actually think Star's gonna be the more dominating one in the relationship."

"By 'dominating', do you mean horny?"

"Must you be so vulgar?" Raven deadpanned.

"Must you be so uptight?" Beast Boy challenged, staring into her violet eyes, daring her to be the first to turn away.

However, it was Bumblebee who broke the silence; rolling her eyes, she hopped off the stool and walked towards the sink, calling over shoulder, "Sheesh. All this damn sexual tension in this house."

At her comment, Raven and Beast Boy broke eye contact and he briskly walked away, mumbling about a shower while she focused on blowing on her already tepid tea.

When she furtively looked up, she caught Cyborg's eye and scowled, "Don't look at me like that."

"Like what huh?"

Raven stood up and turned away, walking towards the couch, "You know why."

Rolling his eyes, Cyborg turned back towards the sink and caught Robin trying to sneak back to his room with a box of Cocoa Puffs. "Oh hell naw! Boy get your scrawny butt over here!"

Robin flinched and, discovered and defeated, walked towards Cyborg, frowning, "I'm not scrawny."

He placed the box of cereal on the counter next to Cyborg and toweled off his wet hair, plastered against his forehead. Cyborg crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "So where's Star?"

"In the shower..."

"Good! You and I can have a little talk."

"Ugh. Not this again." Robin grumbled, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh yes this again. Now," Cyborg cleared his throat and gestured towards Robin, "What are your intentions with my sister from another mister from another planet?"

Robin finally chuckled, unable to stay serious, "Do you really have to ask? You're the one who realized I liked her before even _I _did."

"Yes Robin. I know how you feel about her. Hell I think even the damn mayor knows how you feel about her. I'm saying I don't want you leading her on. This, this thing y'all are doing, it better not be some short term friends with benefits shit. Our Star deserves better."

Robin rolled his eyes, usually he would have been offended and defensive against his actions or feelings, but he was far too happy to do so, "Cyborg, I love Starfire. I'm not gonna screw anything up with her. She means too much to me."

Cyborg's mouth fell slightly ajar, he looked to Raven who smiled and shrugged from the couch. He looked back at Robin and clasped his hands together, "Well alright then! Pancakes?"

"Yeah man, I'm starving."

Raven watched from a distance, sipping her tea and watching Robin laugh and joke around with Cyborg. His emotions radiated off his body strongly and she could feel the completion and joy in her own heart. As much as he tried to be an impervious leader, she liked seeing him express his emotions. He was a part of her family, and like Cyborg, she was glad to see him happy.

"Oh Raven!"

There was a flash of purple. Suddenly Raven was pinned to the couch, Starfire's arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders and her giggling into her ear. "Star..breathing..off me."

"Oh!" Starfire shot up and pulled Raven up, straightening her hair for her and grinning sheepishly, "I apologize."

Raven cleared her throat and pulled her shirt down, "I'll let it slide. I gather you had quite the night?"

Starfire covered her mouth and began giggling, she took a breath and looked over her shoulder, flipping her hair and catching Robin's eye; he grinned radiantly at her, knocking over the syrup without a second look. Starfire looked back at Raven and sighed, "It was wonderful. Raven..." She said, lowering her voice to a whisper, "He confessed he loves me!"

Raven withheld a smile, remembering Robin's earlier declaration, "Oh really?"

"Yes! Oh I could just fly away I am so happy!" Starfire exclaimed, clasping her hands to her heart, her smile widened. Raven wondered if her cheeks hurt from so much smiling.

Raven touched Starfire's knee softly, she whispered, "I'm really happy for you guys Star."

Just then Herald walked into the kitchen, greeting everyone, while a sluggish Speedy shuffled in, holding his head with both hands as if to keep it together. He groaned as he slowly sat on the counter, wearing only a pair of black Darth Vader boxers. "Oh..God..I need water."

Robin, sitting across from him, chuckled and finished chewing, "Maybe you should put some clothes on?"

"Shhh!" Speedy hissed frantically, waving his hand in Robin's face. "Not so fucking loud. Shit."

Robin rolled his eyes, "I told you."

"Yeah mom you can shut up now." Speedy croaked, his voice hoarse and his lips dry. "Water? Aspirin? Please?"

Bumblebee appeared behind him and set down two small tablets of Advil and a full glass of water. She placed one of her hands on her hip and used the other to remove Speedy's hand from his head, leaning down to his ear, she yelled, "THIS BETTER TEACH YOU NOT TO DRINK LIKE A DAMN FISH ROY!"

Speedy squealed and winced, jumping off the stool and running behind Cyborg, "That was mean!"

Bumblebee rolled her eyes and wagged her finger at Speedy, "No. Mean would be putting you in a dress and taking photographic evidence. Now go get some pants on so we can go home and clean up."

Speedy groaned and hung his head, walking towards the hallway. As he passed Starfire, she raised an eyebrow, "Speedy, might I ask who that interesting looking individual strategically placed on your crotch?"

* * *

><p><em>Hello! These damn last few days of high school getting in mah way :P Well! I finish this week (FRIDAY!) and I can definitely update some chapters faster than others now that I'm gonna be bummin all summer. I think.<em>

_Thanks for reading guys! This chapter was nothing special, just the best i could come up with._

_The next chapter? Ahh..now there things might get interesting. I GUESS you'll just have to keep reading to find out XD_

_Oooh and reviewing, keep reviewing please :D_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Suckit-suckit-suckit-suckit-suckit! Shit yes!" Beast Boy yelled triumphantly, thrusting the controller in the air and smirking at Robin, who groaned and sunk into the couch, his chin pressed against his chest.

Cyborg roared with laughter, exhibiting the chunks of pizza still in his mouth, "Finally you win BB! Took you long enough."

"Shut up. Don't ruin this for me Cyborg!" Beast Boy said defensively as he reset the game and began once more.

It was late Sunday afternoon and the tower was now empty of party guests, leaving the five teens to wind down from the previous night's festivities. Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy settled on the couch with video games and left over pizza, while Starfire and Raven sat nearby at the kitchen table, talking animatedly and throwing intermittent amused looks in the boys' direction.

"I still cannot believe it Raven! Last night was..it was.. Ooh!" Starfire giggled and gripped a cup of tea, tilting her head towards Robin and sighing wistfully.

Raven rolled her eyes and smiled, "It was 'ooh'? I hope that this whole love ordeal doesn't affect the range of your descriptive vocabulary, Star."

"Oh goodness no. And it is not an 'ordeal'. It is something wonderful. And I wish to celebrate! I do not know _how,_ but I will. Perhaps I will bake the cookies!" Starfire said, but shrank back when a terrified look flashed on Raven's face. "Ah..perhaps I will just make toast."

Standing up, Raven nodded in approval, "Better."

Robin trotted over and slid into the seat next to Starfire, beaming at her and asking, "What's better?"

With Starfire turning to gaze dreamily into his eyes, Raven took the liberty to answer, "Star was about to poison us all with a batch of cookies."

Robin didn't even flinch. He was far too engulfed in grinning at Starfire and getting soft giggles in return. Raven raised an eyebrow and craned her neck; she saw Robin's gloved finger tracing small lazy circles on Starfire's bare knee beneath the table. Snorting, she began to wash her empty cup, calling out loud enough for Cyborg and Beast Boy to hear, "Oh Robin. Do all of us get a complimentary knee rub today?"

After a beat of silence, both boys burst into loud cackles, causing Robin to turn beet red and throw Starfire an apologetic look. However, she giggled and didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Ugh. Alright guys," Robin spoke up, standing up sluggishly and setting his palms against the table. He cleared his throat and in his best leader voice he continued, "Team meeting. Now."

As he walked towards the middle of the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy turned off their game and settled on the couch. Starfire followed closely behind Robin and sat cross legged on the love seat near Robin, looking at him intently. Raven shuffled in, sitting next to Beast Boy and crossing her arms, waiting for their leader to start talking.

Robin squared his shoulders and sighed; he looked at Starfire and smiled slightly. He extended his arm, offering her his open hand. Her small eyebrows rose in surprise and she hesitantly untangled her legs and stood up, Robin pulling her closer and clasping her hand in his. They both faced the remaining members of the teams, and Robin began talking.

"Look, it's not exactly a secret that Star and I.." He shuffled uncomfortably at this point but managed to continue confidently, "That we're now a couple. But I would like to clarify that this will in no way complicate or affect our set team dynamics. I would like to keep our relationship as professional as possible in the public eye and in the tower, but that's something Star and I have to talk about in private. I just wanted to ask, is anybody uncomfortable with this?"

Beast Boy immediately raised his hand and grinned. Robin resisted rolling his eyes and muttered, "Yes Beast Boy?"

"Um. I'm totally cool with you and Star and it's about time but I wanted to ask, can I have her room? I need some place to store my comics." Beast Boy said, smiling excitedly.

Robin went slack-jawed. "Wh-why the hell would you get her room?"

Starfire raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips, waiting for Beast Boy's response. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and answered, as if it were rather obvious, "Well now that Star's gonna be sleeping in your room, I figure I take advantage of the empty space."

Raven smacked her forehead and muttered, "Idiot."

Robin's eye twitched and his grip tightened on the small of Starfire's back. Starfire looked from Beast Boy to Robin, "Robin, why is Beast Boy speaking of this? Is it customary to share a bedroom once the dating ritual has begun?"

Cyborg doubled over, choking back laughter. Even Raven started chuckling. Robin paled even more, his mouth opening and closing as he desperately tried to answer Starfire's question.

Thankfully he was saved by the blaring Titans alarm.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Robin clutched his chest and ran out the door, the others exchanged amused looks and followed suit.

TTTTT

The scene erupting near Jump City Bank was no shock to the Teen Titans. However, what was a surprise was the instigator. As Robin skidded to a stop on the R-cycle, Starfire hovered close behind and scanned the chaotic crowd running from a tall metallic figure walking towards the Titans. It glided towards them with an air of careless elegance, as if it completely disregarded the panicked citizens. The head was completely enveloped in what seemed to be bands of silver metal, there were no holes for oxygen or sight. Around it's sleek neck, a black band cuffed all the way around and slid down the back in a straight line, circling around the slim hips and held together where the creature's stomach would be by a small dark blue ruby. Its form was slim and lean, human like. Down the long legs, covered with the same bands as the head, they gradually turned from silver to black as it reached the small feet at the bottom. It continued walking rigid, rapid movements, grasping a small black device in it's hand.

"I think it's a robot." Beast Boy commented, shifting to his human form and landing on all fours next to Robin.

Starfire squinted her eyes and shook her head, "No. That is armor. There is someone inside."

Robin nodded briskly and jumped off his bike, drawing his bo staff and pointing in the direction of the menace, "It's heading towards the bank, Titans, GO!"

Beast Boy roared as he thew his hands forward and leapt up, turning into a cheetah mid-air, racing towards the creature as Raven phased out of sight and emerged behind the figure, chanting a variety of what seemed to be ineffective incantations. Robin and Cyborg ran side by side, Starfire flying close behind.

"Cyborg, don't let it get in the bank, Star protect any citizens that get in its way. I'll take it with Beast Boy and Raven."

Robin ran in front of the intruder, surprised they were the same height. Nevertheless, he braced himself for any attack as he growled, "Don't move."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Raven phase up from the ground behind the figure, eyes glowing and hands extended, muttering a spell. Black bands shot from her palms and wrapped around the 'robot', pinning its arms to its sides, immobilizing it. For a moment all was quiet; the street was beginning to empty and the creature simply stood still. But with a burst of sudden strength, the black bands enveloping it were broken, disintegrating into thin air as they parted from its body. It turned around to see Raven standing behind it and stretched a metal covered arm to grip her neck, lifting her off the ground. Raven's eyes widened and she heard someone cry her name; as she tried to phase from its grasp, she felt herself flying through the air instead. Beast Boy roared in horror as he saw Raven smack into the side of a building headfirst with blatant force and velocity. His heart ached to run to her side but his blood boiled to attack the intruder. In the end the beast within him won. He struggled as he shifted into a rabid bull, snorting and huffing as he charged towards the metal figure, aiming his ivory horns at it, running forward, seeing red. He lost focus as the the sound of Raven hitting the wall with a sickening smack continued ringing in his head.

"Beast Boy!" Robin called in warning as the figure raised it's right arm and aimed the black device at Beast Boy. At the last moment Robin leaped into the air and kicked its arm, knocking the silver and gold rays off path, but it still hit Beast Boy through his left shoulder instead of squarely in the chest. He squirmed in the air, returning to his human self and fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder. Cyborg, standing ground at the Bank's doors, sprinted towards him, shooting haphazardly at the creature as he ran past it and slid next to Beast Boy, who mumbled incoherently.

"Shit. Don't move BB, gimme a sec." Cyborg wiped sweat from his forehead and looked over his shoulder at Raven who still seemed unconscious. Despite his green skin hue, Beast Boy was becoming paler by the second; his left shoulder was becoming redder, there were dark purple blisters popping up around a sizzling hole the size of a golf ball and Cyborg could see blood pooling on the ground. Beast Boy groaned again and Cyborg grabbed the sleeve of his uniform and tore it off, quickly covering the affected area. He picked up Beast Boy and threw him over his shoulder, covering himself by blasting from his cannon to his right as he ran towards Raven. He set Beast Boy down next to her and checked her pulse. She was breathing, but there was a trickle of blood coming from her temple. Cyborg cursed again and began to treat her when he heard Robin yell. He turned to see Robin engaging in hand to hand combat with the metal figure; his uniform was torn and there was blood all over his face; his nose appeared to be broken. However, he continued kicking at its torso, sending it backward with each hit. He blocked each counterattack with different parts of his body, flipping and crouching to dodge the figure's blazing fast arms and legs. Starfire was helping an elderly couple get out of the way, carrying each in one hand as she flew them towards safety; she kept looking back at Robin and the creature with panicked eyes, desperate to help. Cyborg noticed the small device was discarded on the floor near the dueling two. He narrowed his eyes and looked apologetically at Raven and Beast Boy as he ran to help Robin.

"Yo! I'm bout to get you back you tin piece of shit!" Cyborg hollered as as he tackled the metal figure to the ground, surprised at how dense and heavy it was despite it being significantly smaller and slimmer than he. He looked at Robin and cried, "Rob! Get it's detonator blaster thingy!"

Robin, gasping and breathing heavily through his mouth, nodded and staggered determinately to the black device, grabbing it and tucking it in his belt. He shook his head and wiped the blood from his chin and ran towards Cyborg. With a violent shove, Cyborg was sent flying off the figure and rolled into the middle of the street grunting in pain. It stood up, tilting its head from side to side and watching Robin run to it once more. It extended its hand once more, as if motioning him to halt. Suddenly a black burst of energy blasted from its hand knocking Robin to the floor with a loud thud. He groaned and looked up, his vision severely blurred. He saw it calmly walk _past_ the bank and stop in front of the building next door. Robin placed his palms against the ground and attempted to push himself up, but a sharp, insolent pain on his side made him collapse, frustrated, once more. Robin rolled onto his side and watched as the creature blasted a hole at the wall of the building, effortlessly gliding inside. He groaned in pain and anger, desperately trying to get up.

"Robin!" Starfire cried as she flew and kneeled next to him, placing her hand delicately on his shoulder. "Are you-"

"What the _fuck_ Starfire?" Robin seethed, clenching his teeth as he forced himself to sit up. "Get that thing! Don't worry about me! God!"

Starfire shook her head, "You are severely injured. You, Beast Boy and Raven. Cyborg seems to be unconscious. Please, let me-"

"Get the hell away from me!" Robin groaned, grabbing Starfire's wrist and holding it away from himself. "Star go get that thing! I'll be fine!"

Starfire hesitantly stood, wiping her eyes, she took one last look around at her fallen friends and turned, flying straight into the hole the figure had created. Robin took a deep breath and stood, clenching his teeth as he tried to ignore the pulsing pain in his side. A large hand suddenly grabbed him around the arm, he looked up to see Cyborg looking at him. He had a large cut over his eye.

"Where's Star?" He gasped.

Robin shook his head, trying to remember, "I..I sent her after that thing in there. Shit. I gotta go see if she's okay. I gotta-"

A shriek interrupted him. Robin glanced up, staggering towards the building, "STARFIRE!"

Cyborg let go of him and rushed inside, holding his arm in front of him, ready to blast, and calling out Starfire's name, "Star? Star talk to me!"

It was dark. The only light trickling into the large room came from the gaping hole. As Cyborg looked around he saw he was surrounded by desks and papers. He noticed a door was kicked down, discarded on the floor. He followed, the cut over his eye stinging. He was careful to wipe the blood and sweat that threatened to impair his vision. "Star?" he mumbled again.

"Starfire!" Robin's voice called from behind him; he was clutching a wall for support and holding his side with his other hand.

Silence. There was no sound heard. No battle noises or signs of a struggle. Then a rumble erupted, reminiscent of an earthquake. The building shook. Cyborg turned around, slowly spinning around. He waited.

"You will come back here, you evil _Gnor-fark_!" Starfire's livid voice came from outside; Robin gasped and turned around, limping back towards the hole, desperate to get outside.

Cyborg ran in front of him, jumping out into the sunlight. He looked around and finally looked up. The metal figure glimmered in the sunlight, _flying_. Starfire was parallel to it, rising in the air; her hands were curled and large starbolts were pulsating, aching to be thrown. Her mouth was turned into a savage snarl and her eyes glowed green as her fiery hair blew violently against the wind. She growled, yelling loudly at the creature, "You will never harm my friends again!"

She arched her back and pushed her arms out; from her hands erupted a powerful blast of green, directly ramming into the figure. But it did not fall. Instead, it arched its own back and extended its arms. It began closing its hands on Starfire's blast, as if it were catching it all in its grasp. The figure slowly drew its arms back, Starfire's bolts seeping into its palms. Starfire gasped. It pushed its arms out rapidly, sending the powerful blast of green back to its owner, knocking Starfire back with a loud explosion.

Robin cried in horror as Starfire sank into the ground, gaining velocity as her limp body crashed through the air, hitting the hard asphalt with an exploding crack. Cyborg exclaimed incoherently in terror as he ran towards her, Robin trotting painfully behind, clutching his side, panic etched across his face.

He sank down next to Cyborg and whimpered at the sight of her. Her arms were laid out, one at an impossible angle. The right side of her face was nearly unrecognizable due to the many scars and blood pooling. Bruises began forming rapidly along her arms and legs. Her face was still, her brilliant green eyes were closed, hiding any sign of life. Robin's hand trembled as he reached out to feel for her precious pulse. He swallowed hard and leaned over Starfire, ripping his gloves off and placing two tentative fingers on her scratched neck.

He gasped, "I have her heartbeat. It's not very strong. We need to get her out of here Cyborg. Now." Robin suddenly looked up. Any trace of the figure was gone. He cursed and shook his head. "Cyborg. Get her into the car. I'll help with Beast Boy and Raven. We'll take care of them at the tower. Now."

Cyborg nodded briskly, "Rob we need a stretcher. Her neck could be broken."

"Whas goin' on?" Came a slurred voice from behind them.

Beast Boy stood, swaying from side to side, holding onto his badly bandaged shoulder. As he caught sight of Starfire's damaged body, fear filled his eyes and the remaining color drained from his already pale face. "Oh God. What happened to Starfire? Shit. Where's Raven? Where is she? I-I can't see her anywhere. Where is she?"

Cyborg stood, furrowing his brow, "What the hell do you mean where's Raven? I left you right next to her!"

Beast Boy shook his head fervently, "No! No, when I came to there wasn't anyone around me! Where _is _she Cyborg?"

Robin stood, struggling physically and emotionally to leave Starfire's side. A small crowd of citizens began forming. They heard an ambulance in the distance. "Damn. Cyborg, Beast Boy, go find Raven. She can't have gone far on her own. I'll ride to the hospital with Starfire. Keep me posted."

Cyborg and Beast Boy nodded in compliance, "You too, bro."

The ambulance arrived on the scene, two young men jumping out of from the back, the taller blonde paramedic bent down and began checking Starfire's pulse once more.

"She's alive." Robin said curtly. He gazed down at her face and looked away. A second longer and he would have broken. The two men gingerly hoisted her onto a stretcher, careful not to move her head. They began walking towards the ambulance. Robin limped beside them as fast as he could.

"I'm coming with her." He stated, climbing inside. The paramedics didn't deny him.

As the ambulance pulled away, Cyborg turned to speak to Beast Boy, who was no longer beside him. "Beast Boy? Shit man. Where the hell did you go now.."

Looking around he saw a green bloodhound weakly limping towards an alleyway with its nose feverishly sniffing the ground. Cyborg ran over to him and grabbed the back of his furry neck. Beast Boy immediately began struggling with the little strength he had left.

"Man what the hell? You've got a damn hole in your body! You can't go shifting in your shitty condition Beast Boy!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Beast Boy shook his head, tugging against Cyborg's grip and pointing with his head further down the alley. Cyborg sighed and let him go, following his slow, but determined pace. The alley became darker due to the many fire escapes and shadows. A few people began gathering at the end, watching and murmuring. Cyborg could make out a small burgundy dumpster and a few stray bags. Behind the dumpster, however, he saw-

"Raven!" He cried, sprinting next to her fallen body and landing next to her with a small thud. Beast Boy panted and attempted to increase his pace, despite his injury. As he reached Raven's side, he sat next to Cyborg and shifted back into himself, moaning and groaning through the unusually slower process. Once he was back to his human self, he gasped and looked at Cyborg, his eyes becoming watery.

"Is she..okay?" He asked hesitantly.

Cyborg stayed quiet. He checked her pulse and pulled back. He shook his head slowly, Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror. "She's..fine man. Unconscious. Her pulse is really strong. I think.. I think she may be healing herself."

Beast Boy sighed, relieved. "Are you sure? Shouldn't we take her to the hospital or something?"

"No.. She'll be okay. Look at her face. The scrape from the attack is fainter." Cyborg pointed out, rubbing his eyes. "You stay here with her while I go get the car. We'll set her up in the team hospital so she can heal properly."

Beast Boy nodded and turned his head to watch Cyborg stand up and run out of the alleyway and out of sight. He looked back at Raven and sighed once more. He sat up on his knees and scooted closer to her head, careful not to move his bad arm. Beast Boy tilted his head and slowly passed his hand over her forehead, barely brushing her violet hair. Raven's eyes were closed. Her expression wasn't troubled, and he was glad to see she looked more at peace. Her features were relaxed and he could easily pretend she was just sleeping.

"Damn Rae.." He mumbled, running his hand down her arm, "I'm so sorry.. I should've looked out for you.."

A ball of guilt began festering him. Within him, it began growing. He looked up and away; his hand continued rubbing her arm softly, rhythmically. Beast Boy looked down once more, wishing she would open her eyes and at the very least call him an idiot again. He glared at her closed lids. _Wake up_, he thought, biting his lip. His eyes trailed down to her lips, slightly parted. He began to wonder...

But he shook his head and removed his hand from her arm, keeping his touch to himself. Raven stirred. He didn't notice. She felt his touch leave her. He looked up, staring straight ahead into the street. He gasped. Raven opened her eyes, Beast Boy was glaring intently at something.

"Terra.." He breathed.

She shut her eyes again.

* * *

><p><em>Ooooohhh! Lol sorry for the cliffhanger guys! Well I'm so glad I could finally get this chapter up. How was the battle scene huh? I'm a little self conscious about him because I haven't written many. <em>

_In this chapter I wanted to add a bit more action and have the plot progress a bit more. Ahh I can't wait to type up chapter 9._

_But if you want it, you gotta review! (;_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robin shoved the doctor away from him.

"I'm not leaving! So do your Goddamn job!" He growled, clutching his side.

Dr. Helms stepped towards Robin, patiently placing a wrinkled hand on his arm. He lowered his voice, mumbling with a raspy and soothing tone. "Son, we're taking care of her. You need to get yourself sorted out. You've known me for years Robin, trust that I can take care of Ms. Starfire."

Robin's intense frown softened and he sighed, "She's never been injured this seriously before. She's not even a human."

"I've seen and studied all the records you've given me on her, especially those regarding her body. As I understand, all we can do for her is speed up her healing process. Realistically speaking, she's lost a fair amount of blood and we cannot replenish it since she is an alien species."

Groaning, Robin asked, "What happens now? If you can't perform a blood transfusion like you would with a human... What happens to Starfire?"

Dr. Helms tucked his hands in his pocket and locked eyes with Robin, "From what I've read in her Tamaranian medical records and histories, I can.. I can give you a hypothesis."

"Which _is_?" Robin pushed, gritting his teeth in irritation.

"If I'm correct, her body will go into a type of overdrive, so to speak. In simple terms, she'll begin producing blood cells to make up for the ones she's lost. This could take as little as one day or as much as six months, depending on the pace in which she 'heals' herself."

Robin swallowed audibly, "And if you're wrong?"  
>After a beat of silence, Dr. Helms spoke, "She could die."<p>

Inhaling sharply, Robin nodded, grabbing the wall for balance. He looked around, taking the scene around him, attempting to process the situation as quick and calculating as he normally would.

"Robin. Go get yourself fixed up. I'll make sure you hear from me, whatever happens." Dr. Helms assured him, guiding him towards an empty room. Robin hesitantly entered the room and gave the doctor one last look before settling against the wall. As Dr. Helms slid the door closed, Robin crumpled onto the floor and groaned. His body ached all over, although it was no comparison to the dull pain etched in his heart as he worried over Starfire's well-being. They'd _just _realized their feelings. He couldn't lose her now. He didn't know if he could tolerate that kind of loss. There was Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg to think about too. He didn't know if Raven was still unconscious or the extent of Beast Boy's injury. Burying his face in his hands, he defaulted to hero mode, an easier way of dealing with things. The first issue that crossed his mind was the attacker that had caused all this mayhem.

There were human esque qualities the creature displayed. It walked with ease, despite that impenetrable armor. However, it managed to fly and somehow capture Starfire's starbolts and regurgitate her energy right back at her. It showed an incredible amount of strength and what was perhaps most baffling was its target. The Titans, and any witnesses to this attack completely expected the creature to assault the bank. But as far as Robin saw, it hadn't even glanced at the bank. It walked right past it, without a second glance and broke into the building next door. Which, as he later realized, was a fertility clinic.

"Mr. Robin?" A timid voice snapped him out of his thoughts as a young nurse shuffled into the room. Robin glanced up at her and drew himself up to full height. She smiled sympathetically as she scanned his injuries. "I'm Melissa, I'll be assessing and patching up your injuries."

Robin nodded curtly and began stripping his uniform off, careless towards his own pains as he focused on what Starfire was possibly going through.

TTTTT

"BB! Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked as he approached him and Raven again. He'd parked the car at the end of the alleyway and hurried over to find Beast Boy's arms flaccid at his sides and stared off into the distance with a blank expression. Cyborg frowned and shook his shoulder as he knelt next to him and Raven. "BB you alright?"

Beast Boy twitched and whipped his head to gape at Cyborg, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly,"I..I saw her."

Cyborg frowned, but he was relieved to see Beast Boy conscious. He bent down and began checking Raven, "Yeah buddy. She's right here. Don't worry, our Rae's gonna be okay."

Beast Boy's breathing began to come in short inaudible gasps. He couldn't bring himself to tell Cyborg he saw _her_. He knew that was Terra in the crowd. He knew it. He'd blinked and she was gone. A wave of hard hitting mixed emotions hit him all at once. His vision blurred. The pain Terra had left him with suddenly resurfaced only to compete with the increasing terror he felt for Raven's well-being.

Clenching his fists, he looked down at Raven's pale, gray face. He cleared his throat and found his voice.

"Cy?" He whispered, "How is she..?"

Cyborg tilted his head as he gingerly picked her up, "She's alright BB, our girl's gonna be fine. Now come on, we better get you patched up too."

Beast Boy nodded and swallowed the lump that began forming in his throat. He slowly stood up and resisted the urge to glance one last time at the crowd, where he'd seen Terra. As he stood, his legs felt weaker with each step. He followed Cyborg as he walked with Raven's limp body towards the T car; with great effort, he managed not to collapse on his way to the car.

"Beast Boy, I'm gonna need you to help me buddy. Feel around on my right arm for the large dark blue button. Press it." Cyborg commanded. Beast Boy nodded; gripping Cyborg's elbow for support, he craned his neck and felt for a large button, careful not to bump Raven's head. His finger brushed something and he confirmed it was blue, "Cy I got it. This one?"

Cyborg nodded, "That's it buddy."

Beast Boy nodded and pushed down, watching as the seats in the backseat of the T car folded in on themselves, quickly transforming into two parallel panels on either side of the car, long and wide enough to fit a person in each. The seatbelts were strewn on the floor, now attached in order to strap safely around the panels.

"Holy..shit Cyborg. You seriously turned your baby into an ambulance." Beast Boy spoke in attempted awe; due to his weakness, he sounded more slurred than he would have liked.

Cyborg nodded brusquely as he laid Raven down on one of the panels, further into the car. He grunted as his large from squeezed into the car on all fours and buckled her in safely. He struggled out of the car with discomfort, brushing his hands off, he turned to Beast Boy and grinned. "That's right. Now strap your ass on the other one, Grass Stain."

Although sluggish and weak, Beast Boy pouted and crawled onto the panel opposite to Raven, eyeing her carefully one more time, he buckled his body in, and grumbled, "Man, even when I'm injured I don't get shot gun."

TTTTT

Six long hours after the initial attack, Starfire slipped into a comatose state. Robin nearly broke his jaw by clenching it from the stress. After nearly yelling his head off when a nurse attempted to talk him into injecting Starfire with an unknown medication, Dr. Helms requested she remain hydrated, but untouched. He didn't want to take the risk of mixing drugs used on humans with her alien body. He also requested Robin go home after getting patched up. However, Robin remained in the waiting room, alternating between pacing furiously and throwing himself into a chair and sighing into his bandaged hands.

Recently he'd begun trying to talk Dr. Helms into letting him into Starfire's room. His most effective approach, an unlikely one for him, had been begging. As he leaned against the cold wall, he caught the doctor out of the corner of his eye and launched himself towards him.

"Dr. Helms!" He called, clutching his fractured rib as he limped towards him. Turning towards Robin, Dr. Helms raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I've told you-"

"Please."

Rob-"

"_Please, _sir. I need to see her. She's my..my teammate," Robin pleaded quietly.

Sighing once more, Dr. Helms leaned in and looked at Robin closely. "Two minutes. I mean it."

Relieved, Robin nodded quickly and turned in the direction of Starfire's room. Walking as fast as he could, he distinctly heard Dr. Helms calling out his time frame once more before he rounded the corner and stepped through to the next hallway.

He felt a gentle buzzing in his pocket and cursed, feeling around for his Titan Communicator. As leader, he needed to be up to date on the injury status of all his team mates, even if it interfered with his Starfire time.

"What Cy? Everything okay?" He hissed quietly, steps from Starfire's room.

Cyborg nodded, "Yeah. Raven's still out, but healin' herself and BB's...well BB's knocked out too. I took a look at that hole in his shoulder.. Rob, I have no idea what the hell I can do to it. I don't know what that thing shot at it. He's not bleeding, but it's beginning to look infected and he's running a fever of 101. For now, I'm still researching and treating it. How's our Star?"

Robin rubbed his eyes, "She's comatose." Cyborg cursed, paling at the news. He began to exclaim but Robin cut him off, holding on to the wall for support, "Damn it all to hell Cyborg, things went terrible today. Keep working on Beast Boy. I'm going to go see Starfire."

Without another word, Robin shoved his communicator in his pocket and gently stepped into Starfire's room.

Seeing her nearly tore him apart. She hovered very slightly off the bed, her blanket strewn on the ground, in a thin blue hospital gown that made her incredibly fragile. His Star was not fragile. She was a warrior, always.

Robin clenched jaw once more, walking slowly closer to her bed. Even her hair lacked it's usual brightness. Her skin wasn't the beautiful orange shade he adored. There were scars and large bruises decorating the length of her body, Her legs were nearly all shades of purple and gray, with bits of lackluster orange gleaming through. He stood over her, watching her battered face, hoping for some sort of sign. A flicker of her eyes, or even a deep breath. Anything that let him know she would not leave him.

Unable to hold it anymore, Robin let out a shaky breath and slowly dropped to his knees, taking her hand and stroking it softly, his words echoed into the dark, empty room.

"Oh Star.. You have to come back to me.."

Silence was his response.

Swallowing hard, he continued, "You were so brave today.. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was so, incredibly stupid. I'm always apologizing for yelling at you or hurting you in some way. Some boyfriend huh? But.. if you come back to me, to us, I think I can make up for it."

He waited, just to hear her sigh or squeeze his hand, to acknowledge his words. Without any sign, he went on, speaking quietly, "I'll do anything Star.. I know as the leader, I'm supposed to be hard and brave and level headed but baby, this is driving me crazy. Please don't leave me, Star. I'll be so empty if you're gone. You're this amazing glowing green light in my world. I couldn't bear it inside if you had to go..Can you hear me? Can you feel me at all?"

She remained still. His words quickly disappearing into the crisp air.

With another shaky sigh, he buried his head into the edge of the bed, her hand tucked in his, and held on to the little sanity he had left.

* * *

><p>AN: _I know! I know! I'm such a bad person._

_Agh, Yes it's been like 4 months since I updated my story and honestly like 3 months since I checked out fanfiction. I got a new job to save up for school and that completely took over my creative drive, and replaced it with laziness. This chapter is not as long as I would have liked and I seriously had to sit around for 2 days after work to write it, but I'm glad to say i finished. I will be updating again as soon as I can, which should be a lot sooner than 4 months considering I'm so annoyed at myself._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who's still with this fic. Read and Review please :)_

_I'll be back!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Blue eyes flashed through his mind. Her blonde hair whipped behind her as she ran playfully from him, motioning for him to follow..

"Terra.." he mumbled, his head twitching, desperately trying to wake and taste reality.

"_Beast Boy! Come on!" She called over her shoulder as she ran inside their diner. He shook his head and looked around; they were in the middle of nowhere. He walked inside the diner, inspecting it carefully._

"_Uh.. Terra? I can't see you in here." He called out uncertainly, walking further into the abandoned, sullen diner._

_He heard heavy footsteps behind. He felt cold._

"_Can you see me, Beast Boy?"_

_Beast Boy turned and gasped, falling against the counter. "No! Slade? Where's Terra?"_

_Slade chuckled, still partially hidden by the shadows._

"_She's mine remember?" He whispered vindictively. Slade turned and walked back into the shadows, vanishing. Beast Boy shook his head and everything went black again._

"No..n..Terra.." He grumbled quietly, calling her name out into the darkness of the infirmary.

_Suddenly, he was back in the alley again. Trash was strewn around all over the ground. He heard grunting and echoes of a battle. He began running towards the alleyway entrance, confused._

_As he neared the opening, Raven's limp body flew past him and smacked head first into the wall._

_The sickening crack made him stop in his tracks._

_He ran towards her but she seemed to fade away, everything went black again and he was alone._

_Looking around Beast Boy began to panic. Then he heard it. He heard Terra's giggling, whispering his name._

"_Beast Boy.. come on! Beast Boy.." He looked around, seeing nothing._

_CRACK._

"_Raven? Oh God..she's hurt.. where is she?" He mumbled, spinning in circles, looking for a way out._

_CRACK._

"_Stop it!" He put his hands over his ears, unable to stop the echoes and whispers._

_Tinkling laughter. CRACK. "Beast Boy..Beast Boy.."_

_He dropped to his knees, "Go away!"_

_Shaking his head, he tried to shut out the noise, "GO AWAY!"_

"_Beast Boy..Beast Boy.."_

_CRACK._

_CRACK._

"Beast Boy! Garfield!"

He woke with a start. His vision still blurry, he saw a pair of violet eyes staring into his, her hands shaking him.

"Raven?" He whispered hoarsely, adjusting to the light that now flooded the room. He sat up on his elbows, "Wuss goin' on?"

Raven straightened up and looked away.

"You were screaming. I woke you up." She stated methodically, fixing her gaze on him.

Beast Boy swallowed and asked hesitantly, "What..uh..what was I screaming about?"

"Terra." Raven answered curtly. Beast Boy was surprised at the briskness in her voice. He tried to sit up further, but failed when the pain in his shoulder made him wince. Raven cleared her throat and pushed at his chest until he was laying down again.

"Sit still. I have to check what you did to yourself now."

"Hey that totally wasn't my fault, Rae." He mumbled groggily. He turned his head as he watched Raven feel around his injured arm. Her eyes were set downwards.

After a moment of silence, Beast Boy whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." She mumbled, probing the bandage covering his wound.

"Your head? You're okay? I was really wor-"

"_Fine, _Garlfield." She all but growled. "Drop it."

Sighing, Beast Boy tried turning his head to get a better look at his shoulder, only to have Raven not so gently push his head to other side.

"You want whiplash too?" She grumbled.

Annoyance began to creep up on Beast Boy. He hated it when she was so callous with him. Here he was worrying about her well being and she hadn't even answered him.

"Well it's a freaking _hole_ in my body, I think I'm allowed to be curious." He snapped, turning his head away.

Raven stopped removing the bandage. She glared at the back of his head.

"I didn't think you were the sarcastic type."

"Yeah well I tried being the worried-about-a-friend type but you weren't having that were you." Beast Boy grumbled, closing his eyes.

Raven sighed and removed the bandage completely. She stayed silent as she felt the wound, inspecting it. It was red and swollen, however there was no longer any pus oozing like Cyborg had put in the report. She closed her eyes and placed both her hands over it; Beast Boy relaxed feeling the warmth spreading through him. Her hands glowed and his body tingled. After a few moments, she stopped and began to treat it with a new bandage.

He turned his head, half expecting her to hit him again, only to find the hole still there. Still the same size. However, it wasn't as raw and infected as before. Raven stood up, crossing her arms, "I don't know if we can fix the hole. The flesh isn't healing and coming back together like it should. You seem fine otherwise. Just rest."

She turned around and began to walk out. Beast Boy sighed, tired of being alone in the dark with all these thoughts. Although he wasn't sure it was the right thing to do, he called out to her anyway.

"Hey Rae?"

She briefly stopped walking and turned only her head, "Hmm?"

"I need to talk to someone..about something." Beast Boy said.

"Someone about something. Well, I'll go get Cyborg. I'm sure his knowledge on the latest video games are far more extensive than mine-"

"Will you_ stop_ it? Jesus Raven, I'm trying to talk to a friend here. Since you can't do that for me, then fine. Go get Cyborg." Beast Boy seethed. He clenched his fists and turned towards the wall again, shutting his eyes as he heard her slam the door.

She was so frustrating.

She goes from dancing with him to treating him like scum in less than 48 hours.

This thing they had going on, Beast Boy had grown to like it. He'd let himself believe maybe someday he and Raven could explore those lingering looks and flirty exchanges.

But moments like these, when she completely shut him out effectively discouraged him.

He liked Raven. A lot.

There was just the question of what exactly she felt towards him. Besides the blatant displays of repulsion.

Groaning, Beast Boy thought back to his nightmare. He thought back to what he'd seen right before he'd blacked out.

He knew it was her. Terra.

It was impossible though. She was gone. She was buried deep beneath the Earth, turned to stone.

He wanted to talk to Raven about it, considering she could understand. He wanted her to tell him he wasn't crazy. That it was normal and under duress the body sees things. He wanted her to tell him Terra was long gone. That she was nothing but a ghost now.

He was telling himself all these things.

But he didn't believe a word of it. In his gut, he knew it was her.

TTTTT

Robin stroked Starfire's hand; he'd taken off his gloves long ago to skim the scars on her arms gently. She hadn't woken yet, but then again they still weren't sure when she was going to.

If she was going to.

Her body showed no signs of healing itself or restoring her health. She was still red and purple all over. And it broke Robin's heart.

He was supposed to be investigating. Looking more into the attack. Analyzing reports with Cyborg. But he hadn't moved.

"You need to stop with the negative thoughts, Robin."

Raven put a comforting hand on his shoulder and startled him. He stood and hugged her, "Raven, I'm so glad you're all right. We were all so worried."

She pulled away and looked behind him, her voice cracking, "She looks so broken."

Robin covered his mouth with his hand and simply nodded.

_And so do you_, Raven thought.

"I want to help." She declared abruptly. "I can heal her, I know I can."

Robin looked perplexed. Like he didn't want to get his hopes up, "Raven.. you just woke up from what could have been a traumatic injury. I'm sorry, but as the leader of this team, I can't have you exposing yourself so soon."

Raven rolled her eyes, "What about as Starfire's boyfriend?"

Robin tensed. She'd hit a nerve. "Raven-"

"No. I'm trying and you can't stop me. Now move before I tie you to a bench outside." She said, determined.

Frowning, Robin sat down again and looked at Raven, "Fine. But if at any second you start to feel worse, please st-"

"Yeah yeah." She grumbled, closing her eyes and moving closer to the hospital bed. She placed her hands over the center of Starfire's body, pressing very gently against her ribs and stomach.

"She's bleeding internally. Oh Azerath... Robin, how could they just let her sit like this?" She mumbled.

"They were afraid to do anything because she's an alien. They could have compromised her condition if their treatments weren't effective." He explained, looking intently at Starfire.

Breathing deeply, Raven pressed her hands harder against Starfire's middle. Her hands began to glow white, the light expanding outward towards Starfire's legs and chest.

"_Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azerath, Metrion..Zinthos…" _Raven muttered quietly, her face scrunching up in concentration.

Robin struggled between watching her or Starfire. He settled with flickering between both back and forth.

After a few minutes of this, Robin gasped quietly, "Raven!"

Irked, Raven popped open one eye, "I'm healing here, Robin."

He leaned forward, closer to Starfire's face, "But it's working! Her arm looks a little better and the left side of her face isn't tainted red anymore."

"I told you I could do it." Raven said, letting go of Starfire and opening her eyes. "She's not bleeding internally anymore and it'll take quite a few healing sessions to get her well again, but she's.. I think she'll be okay. Sort of."

Robin snapped his head up, "Sort of? What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I don't know when she'll wake up. I can tell you she's going to physically improve, but she took a hard hit to the head Robin. Human or alien, that's hard to come back okay from." Raven said solemnly.

Crestfallen, Robin gripped the sheets strewn on the bed and said nothing. Raven let him gather his thoughts for the next few seconds. She wished she could give him some sort of assurance that Starfire would be okay. She wished she could give _herself_ the same kind of comfort. But she couldn't and all they could do was wait.

Robin spoke up suddenly, "If she..I don't…" he stammered and cleared his throat. "I need her to wake up. That's all that'll keep me going, Raven."

Raven understood. She glanced over at Starfire again, expecting her eyes to pop open and reveal their brilliant green at any second.

They didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg. I know. It's been a <em>year.<em> I haven't abandoned this story and for a long time I thought I did. But I still have the original idea in mind and I didn't want it to go to waste. Also, the encouraging reviews kicked my butt into gear. I wrote this chapter about 5 months ago and edited and finished last night and this morning. I re read this entire story and I missed it. I genuinely miss writing. I haven't properly done it in a YEAR.**

**So if this chapter isn't that great, let me know! I need the feedback.**

**After posting this, I'll go right back to Chapter 11 and if I'm not back here within 2 weeks, send me hate mail to my tumblr! It's on my profile and I'm there far too much lol**

**Thank you to everyone who still follows this story and those who took the time to read this. Reviews are especially welcome now! **


End file.
